J'ai un frère, moi? Mon Dieu! J'ai un frère!
by Whity crazy Rabbit
Summary: A l'âge de onze ans, je me suis découvert une partie de moi-même, un complément, qui me satisfaisait et que je comblais de la même manière...Le 31 juillet 1991, ma vie a changé certes, mais pas que en mal... Ni en bien d'ailleurs, ma vie a juste radicalement changé..."-HARRY! Rend moi cette fiole! TOUT DE SUITE OU JE T'ASSOMME!" Twin!Potters, Dumbledore!Bashing, futur Slash!
1. Chapter 1

**Salut salut!**

**Ceci est une première histoire, (enfin, sauf un OS dont je ne suis pas très fier, mais qui compte quand même!) donc, voila, ça fait longtemps que cette histoire me trotte dans la tête, et enfin, je la publie! En gros vous connaissez le speech, je pense parce que les hitsoires de jumeaux sont assez fréquentes sur le site:**

**Harry a un jumeau, mais les deux sont déclarés "Les Survivants". Après le 31 Octobre, il sont séparés, pour leur sécurité. Adrian ira à la DAAS quand Harry, ira chez sa tante. Harry vivra l'existence que l'on connaît, et Adrian, et bien vous verrez...L'histoire commence dans la matinée du 31 juillet 1991.**

**L'univers Harry Potter est actuellement en tentative de début d'acquisition par la CrazyRabbit Company©** **Auprès de Mme Rowling, mais la bougre résiste à mes offres alléchantes! _Tout ça pour dire que l'univers HP, mis à part Adrian, les Twinkle, et ma trame ne m'appartiennent pas_. Je ne fais aucun profit dessus.**

**_C'est Rated T pour le language, et que s'il m'est permit de finir la série comme je le veux, on passera en M à partir du tome 5!_ parce que nos héros ne seront plus des bébés douillets mignons tout choux, mais des bêtes sexuels adolescentes, pleine de fuckings hormones, qui se culbute dans tous les coins et qui ne pense qu'à ça, en dehors des champs de batailles!**

**Non, je rigole, mais sérieusement...ça ne sera pas aussi prude que la série de JKR (la plus belles série du monde *_*)**

**WARNINGS /!\ C'est UN _SLASH!_ (pas tout de suite, mais je vais orienter dès le début l'histoire de façon à ce que ça le soit, et puis de toute façon, je pourrais, si jamais je le veux, parler assez librement et sans tabou de l'homosexualité donc les HOMOPHOBES: boutons retour, échap, ou que sais-je? Mais en tout cas, vous n'avez pas votre place ici!**

**Sinon: UN GRAND MERCIII PLEIIIN DE POUTOUX A A-L MA CHERI D'AMOUR QUE J'AIME PLUS QUE TOUT AU MONDE! Tu fais un excellent travail de bêta (la preuve, regardez la différence orthographique entre en-tête et texte!) tu me soutiens à fond les ballons d'hélium pleins de gaz et je t'adore pour ça! :D**

**Voili voilou, bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 1-La Nouvelle**

Ce fut ce jour-là que je sus que quelque chose n'allait pas avec moi. Non pas que ce fût une grande découverte ! Mais disons que lors de cette journée je commençai enfin à comprendre ce qui m'arrivait presque tous les jours.

Tous ceux qui me fréquentèrent me l'avaient dit, j'étais un enfant très étrange. Un petit garçon discret ne décrochant jamais un mot, allant d'ombres en ombres, ne restant jamais à l'extérieur tandis que les autres enfants de mon âge y passaient tous leur temps. Il faut dire que je détestais ça.

D'une nature fragile, je ne faisais presque jamais de sport et me traînait à l'école avec difficulté. N'étant ni un très bon élève, ni un exemple d'obéissance, je la manquais même souvent dès mon entrée au primaire, où à ce moment-là ma tutrice ne m'y emmena plus, me laissant y aller en bus.

Je ne comptais plus le nombre de fois où la directrice et mes maîtres envoyèrent à mes tuteurs des lettres de courroux dans lesquelles ils demandaient des explications immédiates à mes fréquentes absences injustifiées.

Mes gardiens étaient alors mécontents, mais ne me touchaient pas, quelque chose qu'ils ne firent jamais. Et ce, même pour le moindre petit geste, même me passer le sel à table, jamais. C'est assez étrange j'en conviens et ne possédant aucun souvenir de l'époque où j'étais incapable de marcher, c'était pour moi comme s'ils ne m'avaient jamais touché.

Autant vous dire que je fus passablement dérouté quand, ayant renversé la trousse d'un voisin de classe exprès, l'institutrice me prit par le bras pour m'emmener dans le bureau de la directrice. Je me souviens avoir hurlé jusqu'à ce qu'elle me lâche, enfin.

Je n'y étais pas habitué. Avec le temps, et la brutalité coutumière des enfants de l'école, je pris l'habitude de ces contacts courts, presque furtifs, sans pour autant que l'on puisse me toucher plus longtemps. Une fois, mon maître de l'année suivante posa sa main sur mon épaule, je le mordis jusqu'au sang.

Après cela, plus personne ne me toucha sauf en cas d'extrême nécessité.

Nous vivions, lors de l'année de mes onze ans, dans une petite maison blanche, simple et identique à ses voisines, hormis le fait que le couple qui l'habitait faisait partie de la DAAS, et qu'ils m'avaient accueilli, moi.

Ce mardi matin-la donc, un 31 juillet ensoleillé, date de mon anniversaire fêté en grande pompe jusqu'à mes 5 ans, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se rendent compte que je m'y ennuyais plus qu'autre chose, un homme arriva devant la maison, hésita un instant, regarda une petite feuille qu'il tenait dans sa main droite et vérifia l'adresse, avant de pousser le portail de bois blanc, sans même le toucher, d'un simple geste de la main. Je le vis vraiment, je le jure !

J'étais à ma fenêtre à ce moment-là -il était onze heures du matin je crois-, lisant un livre quelconque dont je ne me souviens plus du titre, et je le quittai pour descendre au rez-de-chaussée accueillir cet étrange visiteur qui malgré son air chaleureux, ne me disait rien qui vaille.

La maison était ainsi faite qu'en sortant de ma chambre, on se retrouvait dans un long couloir donnant sur quatre pièces, à ma droite la chambre des adultes, face à moi une chambre d'amis, au fond une trappe menant au grenier et entre les deux, une salle d'eau. L'escalier en colimaçon se trouvait à gauche, et menait à un couloir blanc parsemé de tableaux. Juste au bas des marches se trouvait la porte d'entrée, tandis qu'à droite continuait un autre couloir qui menait par une porte sur la gauche au salon, ouvert sur la cuisine-salle à manger à l'américaine qui se situait au fond. Au passage, je prévins mes tuteurs, tous deux lisant dans le petit salon cosy attenant à la salle à manger, une fois avertis, ils me suivirent.

Nous ouvrîmes à l'homme qui me voyant, sourit sous ses lunettes en demi-lune, son regard semblant pétiller de joie.

« _Tu dois être Adrian, n'est ce pas ? me demanda-t-il de but en blanc et d'un ton énergique, sans même un bonjour.

_Oui, c'est moi, » répondis-je, méfiant, tout en décidant intérieurement que je n'aimais pas cet homme.

Tous les plis d'argent de ses robes voletèrent autour de lui alors qu'il pénétrait à notre suite dans le vestibule.

Enfin il daigna s'intéresser à mes tuteurs qui n'avaient pipé mot, le fixant non pas avec peur ou colère, mais comme avec un éclair de…compréhension dans le regard.

Rien ne me semblait plus étrange en cet instant alors que nous nous installions au salon, que cet échange silencieux entre cet inconnu et les deux personnes que je connaissais le mieux et qui, sans que je ne les aime, avaient au moins mon entière confiance.

Curieux, mais réfléchi, je décidais d'attendre la suite des évènements.

Enfin, mon « père » se décida à parler.

« Nous vous attendions, professeur. »

Professeur ? Cette vieille chouette ? A son âge, on profite allègrement de sa retraite en maison de vieillesse !

« _Bien, Mr Twinkle…Adrian doit maintenant savoir, dit-il sur un ton énigmatiquement joyeux.

_Savoir quoi ? Demandai-je, alors qu'ils l'approuvaient.

_Ton histoire, continua-t-il d'un ton plein de mystère. »

J'en restais estomaqué…Avant de ne pouvoir m'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

« _Mon histoire ? C'est qu'on se croirait dans un mauvais film ! Je la connais mon histoire !

_Pardon ? s'exclama-t-il.

_Oh, vous savez, c'est un classique…Des cons appelés parents qui décident de donner un enfant parce qu'ils ne veulent pas de lui. Puis l'orphelinat, la DAAS, et de nouveaux tuteurs… répliquai-je en montrant du doigt mes parents.

_Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…

_ Je ne sais pas qui sont Mr et Mrs Potter, mais ils sont vraiment idiots. Si je les recroisent, ils sont morts, le coupai-je avec un air soudain grave. En vérité, je n'en avais rien à faire. A quoi bon tergiverser sur des inconnus que je ne reverrais jamais ?

_Ecoute…

_Vous pouvez partir maintenant, » répliquai-je. Et ce faisant, je lui montrais la porte du doigt.

Je sentais le regard furieux de ma tutrice sur mon échine, mais je n'en avais cure. J'allais perdre le fil de mon livre à m'éterniser dans ce salon !

« _Ecoute, répéta-il. Tu n'as pas été abandonné.

_ Menteur, lui répondis-je froidement.

_Non je ne te mens pas…tes parents ont été tués.

_Dans ce cas, ils m'ont laissé seul, moi un bébé, ils sont donc des parents indignes. Ils ont eu ce qu'ils méritaient. Au revoir, monsieur. »

Je m'apprêtai à le pousser vers la porte, quand il lâcha la bombe.

« Tu es un sorcier Adrian. »

Je m'arrêtai et le fixai un instant, droit dans les yeux.

Je savais que je n'étais pas normal, et c'était là le seul point sensible de ma personnalité. Je cherchais qui j'étais réellement, et ce 'professeur' venait de me lâcher la bouée qui était alors la seule chose à laquelle j'aurais pu me raccrocher. Je le cru, mais restait prudent.

« _Et alors ?

_ Tes parents…il m'arrêta d'un geste de la main alors que je commençai à grogner de mécontentement…étaient et sont encore les gens les plus courageux que j'ai jamais connu. Un mage noir très puissant nommé Lord Voldemort les a pourchassés et tués, il y a de cela quelques années. Cependant, ton frère (j'ouvrais grand les yeux et les oreilles à ce moment-là) et toi, tous deux jumeaux, avez survécu au sortilège de la mort qu'il vous avait lancés. Cela est une chose unique au monde et demeure encore inexpliquée. D'autant plus que vous l'avez détruit ce jour-là. »

Je m'étais assis, le visage troublé. J'ai un frère, j'ai un frère, me répétais-je sans cesse, estomaqué par cette information d'une importance capitale.

« _Où est-il ? Demandai-je.

_Qui donc ? répondit le vieillard, soudainement troublé.

_Mon frère… »

Il hésita, puis dit :

« En sécurité, avec votre tante, dans le Surrey… »

Tout d'un coup, il s'arrêta, comme s'il en avait trop dit et moi je le fixais, conscient d'être pâle comme la mort et de lancer des éclairs avec mes yeux.

« _Avec notre tante ? Et moi, alors ? Je suis quoi ? Le rebut abject de la famille, la chose dont on se débarrasse ?

_Non, non ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, dit-il, en un semblant d'excuse.

_Et pourtant vous l'avez dit, répliquai-je froidement.

_Bon, écoute…Je crois que je vais te laisser là. Tiens, voici ta liste de fournitures, dit-il en me tendant un papier de parchemin couvert d'encre verte. Tes parents te conduiront au Chemin de Traverse pour les y acheter.

_Mes parents sont morts, » lui dis-je alors qu'il se levait.

Il me fixa de son étrange regard bleu, ne souriant plus du tout, et sur le pas de la porte du salon, se retourna et me lança.

« Bonne chance Mr Potter. »

Il traversa le couloir sans un bruit et j'entendis la porte d'entrée claquer, avant de m'effondrer dans le canapé et de me mettre silencieusement à pleurer.

**-A suivre-**

**Alors? Avis? Commentaires? Critiques? J'aime? J'aime pas? J'ai envie de vomir tellement c'est nul? Lâche la plume et devient clochard, tu réussiras mieux?**

**Donnez moi vos avis! A vos reviews! prêt? PARTEZ!**

**Et pour l'espace de temps entre chaque publication, je dirais à un rythme d'un chapitre par semaine, au pire, mais je pense être souvent capable de faire mieux :) **

**Bisouxx Baveuxx, et merci d'avoir lu!**

**Whity Crazy Rabbit :B**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voila le chapitre 2! Avec un léger retard puisque j'avais dit à certains reviewers (que je remercie chaleureusement) que je posterais mercredi, mais ma bêta et moi avons eu quelques contretemps!**

**Je la remercie toujours énormément, mais je vous remercie surtout VOUS! 7 reviews! (je m'enthousiasme de peu, je sais...;) ) Ca m'a fait très plaisir! Continuez comme ça, je vous aime!**

**Ce chapitre est un chouilla plus long, presque 5,500 mots, mais il combine en réalité 3, à la base ;) Des tout tout petits chapitres!**

**C'est donc _un Rating T, et rien ne m'appartiens mais à la déesse JKR!_ (J'ai le droit de dire malheureusement?)**

**bref, je vous laisse à votre lecture, remercie encore et encore et encore ma bêta, et la j'arrête, vraiment!**

**A tout en bas!**

**Chapitre 2-Une journée -presque- parfaite!**

Vous ai-je déjà dit que je détestais le rouge ? Non ? Et bien, c'est plus fort que moi, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je le hais. C'est maladif mais c'est ainsi.

Je suffoquais donc, avec toute la classe dont je possédais, dans cette salle aux tapisseries rouges et or en surnombre, tandis que mon tuteur s'avançait vers le bar en cherchant un certain Tom, barman de son état.

Oui, vous l'auriez deviné, nous nous trouvions au Chaudron Baveur, entrée incontournable du fabuleux Chemin de Traverse.

Enfin, fabuleux, fabuleux, en voilà un bien grand mot…je ne l'avais pas encore vu, ce Chemin de Turpinpin-verse après tout…

J'étais tombé sur le cul, et littéralement, au grand damne de mon statut d'enfant froid et autoritaire si difficilement acquis, quand mes tuteurs eurent fini de me raconter l'histoire du gugusse de la matinée. Voyez par vous-même, il s'appelait Albus Dumbledore ! Vous connaissez un nom plus ridicule que celui-là ?

Et j'apprenais donc que j'étais destiné à l'enfermement complet dix mois sur douze dans une espèce de tas de pierres croulant, ressemblant plus à une immense prison qu'à une école. Cela, jamais !

Et pourtant…

D'après mes tuteurs, mon frère y irait aussi, et malgré ma haine pour Dumby j'avais très, très, envie de le voir. Ce que je n'aurais jamais avoué à quiconque, et surtout pas à l'autre magicien de pacotille !

Comment ça, je suis complètement chamboulé par le fait que je viens d'apprendre l'existence de mon frère ? Absolument pas du tout, du tout !

Disons que ma patience est mise à rude épreuve.

Ah, voilà mon tuteur qui revient ! Que porte-t-il sous son bras ? Etrange, généralement, il n'achète jamais rien à l'emporte pièce comme ça, il nous assomme de son baratin habituel sur la publicité mensongère pendant des jours à propos du produit.

Toujours est-il que j'avais pris bien soin de ne pas montrer mon état d'extrême impatience, et n'affichait qu'un air de profond dégoût. Air que je changeai en un regard apaisé et sans inquiétude dès l'instant ou nous passâmes dans l'arrière-cour, un lieu cloisonné par trois hauts murs de briques où nous ne pouvions qu'apercevoir un petit carré de ciel bleu au-dessus de nos têtes.

Mon tuteur fixa le mur face à nous, puis lâcha un retentissant « Merde ! J'ai oublié quelque chose ! » et il repartit à l'intérieur du bâtiment, me laissant seul au milieu des poubelles. Durant cinq très longues minutes, je restais parfaitement silencieux et pouvais percevoir la rumeur d'un nombre incalculable de voix venues de nulle part filtrer à mes oreilles. Ce bruit me fit d'ailleurs repenser au brouhaha auquel j'avais dû faire face au bar, et je me remémorai ainsi la multitude de personnes que j'avais surprises montrant mon front du doigt…

Cachée sous une mèche de mes cheveux, se trouve une cicatrice. Oh pas grand-chose, elle est petite mais assez surprenante car elle est en forme d'éclair, quelque chose qui a toujours fait jaser. À l'école, mon prof de sport m'appelait ainsi 'Firebolt' ou 'Volt', ce que je trouvais un poil vexant, parce que être comparé à un éclair c'est bien, mais pas à un chien !

Bref. Je pensais que cette cicatrice avait un rapport avec Voldemort. Le vieillard avait dit que sa mort avait été un fait exceptionnel, unique au monde. Et d'après ce que mes tuteurs m'avaient confié, mon frère et moi étions considérés comme les « sauveurs du Monde Sorcier »… Je n'arrivais pas encore à comprendre quel était le lien, mais ça n'allais pas tarder, je ne m'inquiétais pas pour ça.

Ah tiens, le voilà qui revenait, accompagné cette fois d'un homme étrange, au dos bossu, et portant une cape noire sur ses robes de sorcier ce n'était pas le première personne que je voyais des gens vêtus ainsi, décidément les sorciers avaient un drôle de sens de la mode. Il sortit de l'intérieur de son vêtement un bâton en bois, d'une vingtaine de centimètres qu'il vint placer sur une brique bien précise qu'il tapota trois fois. Aussitôt, les briques se mirent à bouger toutes seules, séparant en deux parties distinctes le mur que nous avions eu plus tôt en face de nous.

Le bossu se retira, tout en nous souhaitant une bonne journée, puis nous découvrîmes une rue inégalement pavée envahie d'une foule prodigieuse, ce qui expliquait ainsi les voix qui s'étaient faites entendre quelques instants plus tôt.

Il y avait là de tout, de vieux hommes en longues robes noires et à l'œil perçant cherchant dans les vitrines des produits inconnus et tous plus incongrus les uns que les autres, sorcières entre deux âges pestant contre la montée des prix, ou encore, jeunes et moins jeunes mères guidant contre leur gré des enfants et des adolescents entre les étales de marchandises.

Tout ce mélange hétéroclite, habillé de couleurs vives m'étourdit les yeux quelques instants, avant que je ne me reprenne et que mon éternel air froid et peu avenant reprenne sa place sur mon visage. Nous nous avançâmes sur les pavés désordonnés de l'avenue, et après quelques instants d'hésitations, mon tuteur me fit signe de le suivre et, observant la liste de fournitures et le plan de l'avenue donné par Dumbledy à mes chers tuteurs, me conduisit à travers toute la rue vers un embranchement qui séparait le boulevard piéton en deux. A cet endroit se dressait l'entrée impressionnante d'un imposant bâtiment à colonnades irrégulières, devant lequel se tenait des hommes armés de grands bâtons ouvragés présentant des orbes bleues électriques mouvantes à leur extrémité. En dehors de ces gardes peu avenants, le bâtiment en lui-même respirait la puissance. Des sorciers en sortaient, certains habillés de robes simples et fonctionnelles, peu décorées, tandis que d'autre affichaient un luxe certain par des robes de grande qualités, en tissus précieux, et très ouvragées. Sur le fronton était gravée l'inscription : _Banque de Dépôt et Retraits Gringotts, Succursale d'Investissement Britannique depuis -386 Av. Merlin_, qui annonçait directement la couleur quand à la nature de l'activité de la bâtisse.

Après une inspiration collective, nous nous avançâmes parmi le peuple des sorciers pour atteindre le pallier des grande portes d'ors de la Banque. Alors que nous étions entrés et que nous avancions dans le hall surplombée de grands lustres de cristaux, mon tuteur sortit le paquet qu'il avait pris au Chaudron baveur de sous son bras et s'avança vers une des petites créatures fripées et carrément effrayantes qui se trouvait perchées sur leur grand tabouret de bois. Il toussota un instant, la créature ne lui jetant même pas un regard, il commença :

« Bonjour, nous sommes venus faire un retrait. »

La créature lui jeta un regard perçant, et comprenant qu'il ne s'était –justement- pas fait comprendre, il répéta :

« Nous sommes venus retirer de l'argent.

_A quel nom ? Dit enfin la chose avec un sourire moqueur.

_Monsieur Potter, Adrian Sirius Potter. Il parla d'un ton sec, visiblement agacé de l'impolitesse du nain-à-oreilles-pointues-très-très-moches.

_Passez-moi la clé du coffre, si vous l'avez, » déclara la chose-pas-belle-et-pas-gentille après avoir consulté ses registres.

Mon tuteur sortit donc du paquet une petite clé d'or pur qui brilla sous la lumières des lustres alors que la créature l'examinait sous mes yeux ronds. J'avais de l'argent, un coffre, moi ? Sacré non de Dieu, mais si je l'avais su, voilà longtemps que j'aurais quitté ces deux pots de colle !

Après nous avoir assuré de la sécurité de cette version de la clé (j'appris ainsi qu'il y en avait deux, une pour moi, et une pour –devinez qui ?- mon frère !) le truc-machin-chose-tout-laid nous mena jusqu'à une série de rails volants qui ne m'étonnèrent qu'à moitié vu tout ce que j'avais vu auparavant.

Après tout, des wagons qui volent…Pourquoi pas ?

Ce qui m'intrigua le plus fut quand nous fûmes installés dans un wagonnet, le bidule-sans-charme-du-tout dit simplement…

« Coffre des Potter ! »

…Et que nous partîmes d'un coup, à la vitesse de l'éclair, alors que je me demandais comment le wagonnet avait pu démarrer ainsi, à la seule voix du gobelin.

Après maints détours et escalades en tout genre, piqués et remontés, nous arrivâmes devant un coffre à l'allure bizarre, étrange et inconnue, qui ne me rappelait rien.

C'était un simple cercle, gravé de lignes, rigoles, creux et épaisseurs, et autres reliefs que la créature observa un instant, avant de placer son doigt et la clé dans un trou double, sur la droite.

Aussitôt, la porte disparut, laissant place à une grande salle où croulait des montagnes d'or de pierreries, de porcelaines de Chine inestimables, de tissus d'Inde et du Japon qui au touché, semblait être invisibles sous les doigts. Dans le fond, j'aperçus des meubles couverts d'argenterie qui malgré les années (Notre guide-moche nous avait avertis de que le coffre n'avait pas été ouverts depuis environ dix ans, onze mois et vingt-trois jours.) brillait toujours de mille feux. Juste contre le mur du fond, je vis qu'il y avait une série de tableau, je demandai :

« Pourquoi l'argenterie et les tableaux sont-ils entreposés ici ?

_Vos parents, à la mort de vos grands parents paternels, ont fait déplacer tous leurs meubles et possessions ici car n'ayant pas la place de les prendre dans leurs résidence de Godric's Hollow. Par ailleurs, les œuvres d'art les plus inestimables que contient ce coffre viennent directement du manoir Potter, la résidence ayant été détruite lorsque…lorsque vos parents ont succombé, répondit l'employé de Gringotts après m'avoir jeté un regard perçant.

_Comment a-t-on procédé pour les protéger, afin qu'elles ne soient pas détruite ? Demandai-je, curieux, mais impassible.

_Voyez-vous jeune homme, les plus grands artistes sorciers, une fois une œuvre exécutée, lui jette un sortilège de protection très puissant, qui pour certains dérive de la Magie Noire. La peinture reste alors insensible aux conséquences naturelles, magiques et celles du temps, me répondit-il mécaniquement, comme étonné que je sois si peu renseigné…

_ Je vois… » Je ne le laissais pas paraître, mais plus j'en découvrais sur le monde magique, plus je mourrais d'envie d'en savoir plus. C'était bien plus excitant que le monde moldu, ou tout était simple et ennuyeux. Et petit à petit, Poudlard me paraissait être une opportunité des plus alléchantes pour tout y apprendre.

Soudain, j'entraperçus parmi les tableaux une toile qui attira mon œil… Un couple : un homme grand et plutôt beau, les cheveux noirs et en bataille, était debout tenant par la taille une femme rousse, aux yeux d'un vert émeraude éclatant, plus profond que les miens et ils tenaient entre leurs bras deux bébés, aussi joyeux et souriants l'un que l'autre l'un aux yeux exactement identiques ceux de la femme et avec les mêmes cheveux broussailleux que l'homme, tandis que l'autre avait des cheveux corbeaux plus lisses, plus longs aussi, et des yeux verts, mais plus clairs. La peinture bougeait légèrement, et les sujets souriaient en se faisant des chatouilles. J'en eus les larmes aux yeux, mais discrètement.

Parce que j'avais su, dès que je l'avais vu, que cette peinture nous représentait, moi, mon frère et mes parents, avant qu'ils ne soient tués. Et même si j'avais décidé de passer à autre chose, parce qu'il ne sert à rien de pleurer des morts qu'on n'a pas connu, je maudis ce Voldemort une bonne centaine de fois à cet instant-là. Parce qu'il m'avait enlevé une vie normale et heureuse mais aussi ma famille, et que j'avais le droit à un soupçon de ce bonheur, mais je ne pouvais y accéder, ce que je trouvais terriblement injuste.

D'un brusque mouvement de talons, je me retournai, prit une bourse sur une étagère, la vidai de ses rubis et la remplis de pièces d'or, d'argent, et de bronze que le machin-truc me désigna comme étant des Gallions, des Mornilles, et des Noises. Avant de partir, je me retournai et demandai une dernière chose à mon guide, d'une voix circonspecte :

« J'ai autant d'argent que ça ? »

Il me répondit presque du tac au tac :

« A vrai dire, vous et votre frère partagez la fortune Potter qui s'élève à plus de 16, 365 millions de Gallions, la fortune Potter représentant la troisième fortune Anglaise, récemment devancée par la nouvellement veuve Mme Zabini, et la dix-neuvième fortune mondiale.

_...Mon Dieu… » Cette fois j'étais réellement estomaqué, ne m'attendant pas à avoir autant d'argent. D'ailleurs, qu'est ce que je pourrais bien en faire ? Je n'aimais pas le milieu des affaires, et le luxe de mauvais goût ne me tentait pas…alors…

Bref, je verrai cela plus tard.

J'empochai l'argent (pas tout, jeunes naïfs) et me précipitai hors de la banque, soudainement pressés de quitter cet endroit bien trop souterrain à mon goût !

Après être descendus et que mon tuteur m'eut fait comprendre qu'il fallait que je donne un pourboire à la chose pour son service, ce que je refusai avant d'abdiquer, nous ressortîmes dans la rue où le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel. Je m'avançais jusqu'en haut des marches qui menaient à la banque en m'étirant.

Et là, je tombai sur la plus grosse surprise de ma courte vie…

Avez-vous deviné de quoi je parlais ? Ou plutôt de qui, devrais-je dire ?

Je tombais donc nez-à-nez avec un gros sorcier ahanant –enfin, gros, disons plutôt qu'il me semblait avoir la taille d'un bébé dinosaure-, un beau bébé que ça aurait été d'ailleurs…

Enfin, d'après moi…

Enfin.

Bref !

Et devinez qui est-ce que je vis, ratatiné à côté de lui ? Perdu dans des vêtements trop grands, ayant au nez des lunettes qui paraissaient avoir connu le Ragnarok ?

Je parle bien d'Harry James Potter, mon frère.

Je me retins d'éclater de rire. Je n'y pouvais rien, le cynisme fait partie intégrante de mon ADN.

Mais où donc achetait-t-il ses fringues ?

Il me fixait la bouche grande ouverte, totalement déboussolé, tandis que mon orifice buccal demeurait irrémédiablement fermé. Je dus d'ailleurs lui paraître très impressionnant car il rougit et je me demandais soudainement pourquoi je mourais d'envie de le prendre dans mes bras.

Oui, j'en mourais d'envie.

Alors je m'approchais de lui, et alors que nous étions face-à-face lui légèrement plus grand que moi, malgré sa maigreur je l'enlaçais, brusquement et sans prévenir, mettant mes bras autour de son cou et nos tempes l'une contre l'autre.

« Tu m'as manqué, frérot » je me souvins de lui avoir dit.

Cette phrase m'était venue toute seule, sans que je n'eusse eu besoin d'y réfléchir car je la pensais vraiment. Je n'avais alors jamais exprimé mon affection profonde à qui que ce soit, parce que personne ne l'avait méritée et cet instant avait largement à mes yeux mérité ces paroles. Ce dut être une réminiscence de notre petite enfance, ou que sais-je, mais je me sentis alors à ma place, aux côtés de mon frère, comme si cette réunion m'avait longtemps manqué, sans que je n'en eusse conscience.

Ainsi donc, Harry Potter entra pleinement dans ma vie.

Il me rendit d'ailleurs mon câlin sans vraiment rien dire, accompagné juste d'un léger soupir que je crus être le seul à avoir entendu.

Nous ne nous séparâmes que quelques minutes plus tard, lorsque la voix de mon tuteur retentit dans mon dos.

« Hum, serais-tu Harry par hasard ? » dit-il en lui tendant la main.

Mon frère (j'estime avoir le droit de nommer ainsi ce timide personnage) le fixa et eut un mouvement de recul face à la main ouverte de mon tuteur, avant de la serrer faiblement. Je fronçai les sourcils face à cette réaction, mais décidai de ne pas chercher plus loin pour l'instant.

« Lui, c'est Hagrid, répondit mon frère en désignant le bébé dinosaure du doigt.

_Gardien d'clés d'Poudlard ! surenchérit celui-ci d'une voix bourrue. Vous d'vez êt' l'tuteur du p'tiot, j'me trompe ? L'directeur m'vait dit qu'on risquait d'vous croiser. »

Encore Dumby ! Bigre, ce pédoncule à barbe blanche est partout à ce que je vois !

Cette pensée me détourna du fait que la voix d'Harry était chevrotante et faible, moi qui passais mon temps à hurler ! Voilà qui était signe de grands changements.

Après avoir fait la voyante, je demandais à Harry :

« Tu vas chercher ton argent ? Si tu veux, j'en ai et comme on a le même coffre…commençais-je.

_Non, non c'est bon, me coupa-t-il. Tu ne dois pas en avoir beaucoup alors…

_ Alors ça, détrompe-toi, le contredis-je. Notre coffre est plein à ras-bord ! »

Il eut un instant d'égarement avant d'éclater de rire. Je ne compris ensuite pas un traître mot de ce qu'il déclara, hormis 'Dursley' et 'riche'.

Faut pas chercher, me dis-je. Mon frère était fou.

Quand il eut fini de rire, je lui donnais une partie de mon or et nous décidâmes d'un accord tacite de ne pas se quitter de la journée.

Furetant, toujours à deux, devant toutes les vitrines de l'avenue, nous découvrîmes des choses exceptionnellement étranges. Telles que le 'pus de Bulbobulb éternel', dont une inscription parlante citait en boucle les mérites : 'n'ayez plus besoin de le ramasser vous-même ! cette machine le fait pour vous !', et l'on voyait une espèce de roue infernale presser jusqu'à l'assèchement un cactus jaune et racornis d'où s'échappait un liquide gras et nauséabond.

Nous passâmes d'abord chez Fleury et Bott, la meilleure librairie du Chemin de traverse, d'après Hagrid. Harry et moi, nous profitâmes de ces instants pour fouiner encore un peu plus, cherchant le livre rare. Nous étions tous deux émerveillés de ce monde nouveau que nous découvrions, et rien n'échappait à notre regard curieux, de _L'Encyclopédie des Formes Animagus,_ à _L'Etude Géographique des dragons Européens et Africains_.

Après l'heure et demie que nous passâmes là-bas, Hagrid nous mena chez Mme Guipure, une vieille boutique ou s'affichaient -sur des mannequins de bois qui défilaient en faisant les cents pas- non seulement les robes noires de Poudlard, mais aussi des robes de tout les jours et de soirées, très habilement coupées et cousues.

Aussitôt la porte du magasin poussée, une vieille voix chaleureuse nous interpella :

« C'est pour Poudlard, j'imagine ?

_Oui, en effet ! Répondit mon tuteur en cherchant la propriétaire de la voix du regard.

_ J'arrive tout de suite ! »

Une vieille sorcière enrobée surgit d'entre les cintres et nous apercevant, nous prit par la main en demandant aux adultes de patienter quelques minutes.

Elle nous mena vers le fond de la boutique, à côté d'un mur recouvert de grands miroirs vers lesquels se tournait tout une rangée de tabourets.

Un seul enfant, un garçon de notre âge à peu près, y était assis. Il tourna vers nous son regard gris acier et nous salua d'une voix traînante, alors que la sorcière avait disparue.

« Salut.

_ Bonjour, nous répondîmes d'une même voix.

_ Je m'appelle Draco Malefoy, et vous ?

_Harry Potter, commença Harry, en lui envoyant un sourire.

_Adrian Potter, finis-je.

_Potter…Comme, les Survivants ? Demanda l'autre, hésitant tout d'un coup.

_Oui, me chargeai-je de répondre. C'est nous.

_ Et vous allez à Poudlard ?

_ Oui, et toi ?

_ Oui, bien sûr ! J'espère être à Serpentard, là où toute ma famille a été, où à Serdaigle à la limite…Mais pas Gryffondor, ce serait bien trop déshonorant ! » entama le blond, parlant soudainement plus vite, enthousiasmé par le sujet de la conversation.

Harry et moi échangeâmes un regard perplexe. De quoi parlait-il ? Qu'étions-nous censés répondre ? Pour la forme, je lançai :

« Si tu le dis…

_Vous vous imaginez être à Poufsouffle ? Je préfèrerais mourir plutôt que de me retrouver là-bas ! Quelle honte ! Mon père me changerait sûrement de maison. »

Sous son regard inquisiteur j'observais Harry, voyant bien dans son regard que le blond l'agaçait, mais n'osant faire de commentaire.

J'étais moi-même plutôt réservé quand à l'attitude à adopter, nous ne savions pas de quoi il parlait, comment juger ? Mais son ton suffisant m'agaçait au plus haut point.

« Vous jouez au Quidditch ? continua-t-il, n'obtenant pas de réponse.

_Euh…non, répondit Harry.

_Nous n'aimons pas trop cela, finis-je.

_Ah oui ? Moi je trouve ça génial comme sport, dit-il en prenant un air dédaigneux. J'y joue souvent. »

Cependant, coupant court à notre discussion, un grand fracas se fit entendre, avant que mon tuteur n'apparaisse entre les cintres et pour nous dire :

« Excusez-nous, c'est Hagrid, il a du mal à passer les rayons. »

Un autre bruit se fit entendre alors que la vendeuse réapparaissait. Elle finit de s'occuper de Draco, avant de prendre nos mesures et de nous apporter, d'un mouvement de baguette des uniformes à notre taille.

Nous payâmes et alors que nous sortions du magasin, mon tuteur demanda :

« _Qui était ce garçon à côté de vous ? Vous avez fait connaissance ?

_Oui, mais il n'avait pas l'air très amical…commençais-je.

_ Je ne l'ai pas du tout aimé. Il avait l'air tellement arrogant ! Continua Harry.

_N'exagère pas…

_Comment s'appelait-il ? demanda Hagrid, intrigué.

_Draco Malefoy », répondis-je.

Hagrid marqua un temps d'arrêt à la mention de son nom, et, se tournant vers nous, il nous dit :

« Faites attention à lui les enfants, Il vient d'une famille de sang-purs très respectée, son père était un proche de Vous-Savez-Qui, un de ses plus fervents partisans. »

Et avant que l'un d'entre nous ne demandât ce qu'était un sang-pur, ou même comment un partisan de Vous-Savez-Qui pût ne pas être en prison actuellement, nous arrivâmes devant une vieille boutique à la vitrine poussiéreuse, et où le haut de la porte était orné de l'inscription suivante en lettres dorées :_ Ollivander, fabricant de baguettes magiques depuis 382 av J-C._

Hagrid, d'un regard entendu avec mon tuteur fit signe qu'ils reviendraient bientôt, nous laissant seuls face à la devanture.

Après une grande inspiration (je dois avouer que cette boutique, avec son bois noir écaillé et ses baguettes poussiéreuses ne me disait rien qui vaille), nous entrâmes accompagnés d'un tintement de clochettes.

Aussitôt, un vieil homme maigre, pâle et aux rares cheveux blancs arriva devant nous. Il portait une vielle redingote, type dix-septième, des bas blancs et des bottes de cuir lustré qui le faisaient légèrement ressembler à un mousquetaire. Le tout dans cette très vieille boutique, c'était assez surprenant.

« Hum hum, Messieurs les Survivants, je m'attendais à vous voir ici mais sûrement pas en même temps, susurra-t-il alors que nous dansions tous deux d'un pied sur l'autre, encore assez mal à l'aise avec ce titre que tous le monde nous donnait.

_Ce serait pour des baguettes, demanda Harry d'une voix timide.

_Oui oui, je m'en doute bien Mr Potter. Assoyez-vous tous les deux. »

Nous nous exécutâmes et il nous demanda de quelle main nous tenions nos plumes, et supposant qu'il parlait du stylo plume, je répondis que j'étais gaucher, et appris ainsi que Harry était droitier.

« _Comme votre mère Mr Potter, me dit-il. Vous lui ressemblez bien plus que votre frère qui a les traits de son père.

_Ah bon ? » fut tout ce que je trouvai à répondre.

Ollivander ne sembla pas m'avoir entendu et, sortant un mètre ruban de dix mètres de long de sa poche il commença à prendre nos mesures Ensuite, il fit passer un nombre incalculable de baguettes entres les mains d'Harry, contribuant ainsi à la destruction certaine de sa boutique. Certaines étaient en hêtre, elle firent généralement brûler un ou deux meubles, en chêne, celles-là ne firent qu'exploser le lustre et les lampes tandis que celle remplies de ventricules de dragon expulsaient souvent ce vieux tas d'os d'Ollivander au fond de la pièce, et nous étions alors obligés de nous enquérir de sa santé, en ayant préalablement posé la malheureuse baguette. Aucune ne lui allait ! Au bout d'une bonne centaine de baguettes, et d'accidents divers et variés, Ollivander grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible et repartit dans son arrière-boutique, et nous pûmes enfin nous regarder dans le blanc des yeux, plus qu'intrigués par l'étrange nature de ce personnage, mais aucun de nous deux n'osant faire de commentaire désobligeant.

Il revint bientôt, tenant en main une seule boîte, simple et sans ornements, dont il sortit une baguette sans plus d'ajout.

« Bois de houx et plume de Phénix, 27, 5 centimètres, facile à manier, très souple. Une excellente baguette, à mon humble avis. »

Harry prit la baguette entre ses doigts et aussitôt fut entouré d'un grand halo doré. Il fit un mouvement quelconque, sous le regard brillant du vendeur et des jets d'étincelles rouges et argent sortirent de sa baguette.

Harry leva la tête vers l'homme, qui l'observait de ses yeux perçants en murmurant des mots que je ne compris pas.

« Excusez-moi, monsieur, mais que trouvez vous d'étrange dans ma baguette ?

_Voyez-vous monsieur Potter, votre baguette possède une unique jumelle… il marqua un temps d'arrêt, qui n'est autre que celle ayant fait ceci, dit-il en pointant nos deux fronts, et je vis Harry me fixer avec des yeux ronds.

_Alors toi aussi ? »

Je lui fis un petit sourire d'approbation, avant qu'Ollivander ne commence à s'occuper de moi.

Je ressortais de la boutique avec une baguette en bois d'olivier, nageoires de siron, maniable et souple, mesurant 21, 5 centimètres.

Fort heureusement, (du moins, le pensais-je) Ollivander n'avait pas fait un seul commentaire sur ma baguette, qui se trouvait être totalement anodine.

Nous retrouvâmes Hagrid et mon tuteur à la sortie du magasin et les adultes nous firent une bien bonne surprise en sortant chacun de derrière leur dos une cage avec chacun un animal à l'intérieur.

Harry se vit offrir une chouette blanche comme la neige qu'il ne nomma pas immédiatement, tandis que je recevais un grand hibou au plumage noir que je nommais Edgar. Bien que mon animal n'eût rien de commun avec un corbeau, je trouvais que la couleur sombre de ses plumes lui faisait bien porter son nom

Alors que nous nous arrêtions chez Florian Fortarôme pour le goûter, Harry demanda au gardien des clés :

« Hagrid, qu'est ce que le Quidditch ?

_Oui, et Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard ? Surenchéris-je immédiatement, très intéressé.

_Non d'une gousse d'ail suceus' d'sang ! J'oublie toujours qu'vous connaissez pas not'e monde ! Ben…l'Quidditch est un sport sorcier, composé d'deux équipes d'sept joueurs, un gardien, deux batteurs, trois poursuiveurs et un attrapeur qui s'joue sur d'balais volants. C'est un sport très populaire d'not'e monde, pi'sque presque tout l'monde y joue…

_Un peu comme le foot quoi, résumais-je, blasé soudain par le fait que ce soit un _sport_.

_L'quoi ? demanda Hagrid, mais Harry réussit à le recentrer sur notre autre interrogation, et il répondit bientôt à ma question.

_Quant à Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serdaigles et Poufsouffle, c'sont les quat'e maisons d'Poudlard, c'est là qu'sont réparties l's'élèves à leur entrée en première année. Elles ont été créées par l'quat'e fondateurs d'Poudlard, lors d'l'ouverture d'l'école, y a plus d'mille ans. »

Suite à ces brèves explications, Harry et moi entamâmes une discussion sur le Quidditch, lui persuadé que ce devait être passionnant et impatient de le tester, et moi tentant de le convaincre que le sport n'était qu'une ineptie destinée à nous faire perdre notre temps.

Bien entendu, je n'aboutis à rien, et il me traîna moi, jeune supplicié destiné à la torture de l'effort physique, vers la vitrine d'un magasin de Quidditch, où il passa trois quarts d'heure à admirer balais, étuis et kits de nettoyage en bavant abondamment.

« Harry, finis-je par lui dire.

_Hum, oui ? répondit-il distraitement.

_Dis-moi, après ça, serais-tu près à me faire une faveur ?

_Hum, si tu veux.

_Tu promets, hein ?

_Oui oui…

_D'accord ! On va voir le magasin de potions !

_Hein, quoi ? Non, arrête ! Lâche-moi le bras ! se réveilla la limace humaine.

_Tu as promis, s'il te plaît ! m'exclamai-je en changeant mon expression ennuyée et dégoûtée en une mimique toute mignonne, essayant de l'apitoyer le plus possible.

_Hors de question, je t'interdis de m'emmener là-bas !

_...Pas la peine, je m'y autorise tout seul ! »

En l'occurrence, quelques heures auparavant, Harry avait été totalement épouvanté par une vitrine de potioniste exposant des dizaines d'yeux de crapauds, de langues et d'oreilles d'origines inconnues dans des bocaux remplis de liquides étrange et suspects. Ceci avait eu pour effet immédiat d'éloigner à jamais les potions de l'esprit bouleversé de mon _cher _frère.

Et eut pour autre conséquence de me donner ma petite vengeance.

Enfin bon, passons.

Après une heure et demie passée là-bas pour nos achats et mon plaisir personnel nous dûmes partir, et alors que nous passions le pas de la porte, nous nous aperçûmes que le soleil déclinait et qu'il était temps pour nous de se quitter.

Tenant à partager ces instants de fraîcheur saisonnière si rares avec mon frère, nous avançâmes et prîmes un peu d'avance sur les adultes, qui se questionnaient mutuellement sur leurs mondes personnels.

A l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, je posai la question qui depuis le début de l'après-midi, me trottait dans la tête :

« Dis-moi Harry…Comment sont notre oncle et notre tante dans la vie ? »

Aussitôt, il se raidit, et je m'aperçus que j'avais touché un point sensible.

Et comme tout Potter qui se respecte, je fonçai tête baissée dans les questions qui fâchent, sans aucun tact.

« Euh, il n'y a pas de problème au moins ?

_Non non, me répondit-il du tac au tac, soudainement dédaigneux et volontairement effrayant.

_Sûr ? » continuai-je, parce qu'il en faut un peu plus pour m'effrayer, ma foi !

Il parut se détendre un peu, comme si le danger était passé.

Seulement il ne me connaissait pas, le bougre. J'avais pour vilaine habitude d'être terriblement curieux, et il devrait s'y préparer le pauvre bichon...

« Sûr. » me répondit-il cette fois sans animosité.

Ainsi donc, il souhaitait m'effrayer pour mieux éviter le sujet ? Il est vrai que son ton lourd et sa voix pleine de menaces aurait eu un très bon effet sur moi…Si je ne m'étais pas appelé Adrian Sirius Potter, cela va sans dire.

« Tu peux tout me dire, hein, continuais-je en essayant de réfréner la lueur de curiosité et d'inquiétude qui filtrait à travers mes yeux.

_Non, je ne pense pas, tu sais… »

Il fut brusquement interrompu par un éclat de voix rieur et enjoué, qui nous obligea à relever la tête mon regard était devenu haineux pour moi et effrayé et impressionné pour Harry, qui regardait admiratif le sorcier aux lunettes en demi-lunes, lunettes qui jamais ne devraient être autorisées à la vente.

Albus Perceval Wulfric Bryan Dumbledore, président du Magenmagot, Ordre de Merlin Première Classe, et Grand Manitou –Gourou- d'un quelconque conseil, nous observait de ses grands yeux bleus éclatants.

« Alors les enfants, je vois que vous avez fait connaissance ? Tu dois être Harry, n'est ce pas ? demanda le vieux croûton à mon frère qui le fixait d'un regard complètement gaga.

_Ou…oui, monsieur… ? répliqua mon faible et influençable frère.

_Dumbledore, Harry, Albus Dumbledore… »

Bien sûr ! 007 au service de sa majesté tant que tu y es ? Ridicule pingouin à barbe.

Nos accompagnateurs nous rattrapèrent peu après, le saluant respectueusement alors qu'il discutait avec Harry, moi gardant ma bouche close, de peur de hurler de rire au nez et à la barbe (c'est le cas de le dire) du grand échalas hypertrophié qui allait nous servir de directeur.

Soudainement au milieu de la rue, alors que les boutiques se vidaient une à une, j'eus, sans me vanter, une idée brillante :

« Mais Monsieur ! Pourquoi Harry ne viendrait-il pas habiter avec nous ? »

Je devais les avoir coupé à un moment important de la conversation parce que mon tuteur et le demi-géant me fixaient comme si je venais de faire exploser Buckingham Palace.

Ceci étant dit, Harry me regardait avec un air de gamin qui venait de se faire offrir son jouet préféré et le plus attendu, soit des étoiles plein les yeux.

Dumbledore sourit immédiatement à mon encontre.

« Mais oui ! Parfaitement ! En voila une excellente idée ! Qu'en penses-tu Harry ? Et vous monsieur Twinkle ?

_Oui, pourquoi pas… répondit mon frère, tentant tant bien que mal de cacher son excitation.

_ Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, » renchérit mon tuteur, un soudain sourire aux lèvres.

Et Hagrid semblait approuver puisqu'il sourit bêtement en découvrant toutes ses grosses dents tout au long de la soirée.

Après cela, je restais attentif et observateur, étant particulièrement intrigué par toute cette attitude qu'adoptait mon frère avec les adultes.

En effet, chaque fois que mon tuteur, Hagrid ou…Sacrebleu, où avait bien pu disparaître ce maudit citronné !? Merdouille ! Il a disparu !

Donc…où en étais-je ?

Ah oui.

Chaque fois qu'un adulte lui adressait la parole, Harry se tendait comme un arc et ressemblait à une de ses biches effrayées que les chasseurs prennent toujours plaisir à tuer à la télévision.

Harry ressemblait donc à une bête traquée, sur le point d'être blessée, torturée. Il en puerait presque la trouille.

Et je veux savoir pourquoi, parce que ce n'est pas normal.

C'est pour cela que je ne parlai que très peu lorsque nous remontâmes le Chemin de traverse maintenant presque vide.

« C'est vrai qu'il commence à s' faire tard ! J' dois y aller moi ! J' vous les laisse, Mr Twinkle, à bientôt les enfants ! » nous salua-t-il avant de disparaître dans le peu de foule dispersée qui restait dans l'avenue.

Mon tuteur se tourna alors vers nous avec un grand sourire.

« Allez, hop ! A la maison les enfants, s'exclama-t-il enjoué. On rentre !

_Oui Monsieur, » nous répondîmes à l'unisson en nous dirigeant vers le Chaudron Baveur d'un pas pressé.

Oui, cela m'a aussi paru après coup très niais, mais franchement sur le moment, je n'avais pensé qu'une seule chose : que cela avait été une excellente journée.

**-A suivre-**

**Alors, vos avis encore une fois? N'hésitez pas à critiquer (de façon constructive s'il vous plaît, dire "c'est nul!" ne me servira à rien pour que ça ne le soit plus!)**

**Bref, j'vous n'aime!**

**Bises, Blanc Lapin :B**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour bonjour! (Peut-être bonsoir bonsoir pour certains d'ailleurs...)**

**Alors...comment m'excuser de mon inévitable erreur? Dans la première version de ce chapitre, j'ai dit retard, mais la, foncièrement je ne suis plus en retard, non?**

**BREF...**

**Ayant posté sans avoir reçu de correction de ma bêta, j'ai du échanger les chapitres avec la version corrigée qu'elle m'a envoyé hier! Bref...**

**Comment ça je suis un boulet? Mais non mais non mais pas du tout!**

**Bref, c'est un _Rating T pour le langage,_ et tout appartiens à_JK_ ROWLING, sauf la trame Adrian et les Twinkles...**

**Sur ce, en m'excusant encore pour mon retard, en vous disant que je vous aimes, et en m'excusant d'avance du mail que vont recevoir ce qui ont déjà reviewé le chapitre avant...**

**JE VOUS AIMES! MERCI DE TOUTES VOS REVIEWS!**

**Et bonne lecture, aussi, ce serait bien ;)**

**CHAPITRE 3- Un voyage inattendu**

Je poussais la porte de la maison avec un retentissant « on est rentré ! » avec Harry, puis mon tuteur sur les talons.

Nous nous débarrassâmes de nos chaussures dans le vestibule, tandis que ma tutrice sortait du salon, un nouveau livre (encore, ne pus-je m'empêcher de penser) à la main.

« Adrian, John ! Il… oh, bonjour, tu dois être Harry, n'est-ce pas ? »

Bordel de Dieu ! Pourquoi tout le monde semble tout savoir avant moi, ici !?

« Oui madame, c'est moi.

_ Tu peux m'appeler Jane si tu veux Harry, lui sourit-elle. Adrian ne le fait jamais, mais il a toujours été un enfant… spécial », continua-t-elle en me jetant un regard accompagné d'un sourire peiné.

Je ne m'en formalisai pas. Les choses étaient pour le mieux.

Harry lui sourit et parla avec elle un moment, alors que mon tuteur partait ranger nos achats dans nos chambres avant de revenir. Peu après, alors que nous étions tous installés au salon, Harry me jeta un regard entendu puis fixa un instant le vestibule. Je compris et lui fit signe de me suivre, tout en me levant et en prévenant mes tuteurs.

« Je vais montrer sa chambre à Harry ! »

Ils me sourirent et nous regardèrent disparaître dans le couloir, après quoi nous montâmes l'escalier quatre à quatre, moi devant, Harry derrière.

Une fois à l'étage, je lui désignai ma porte :

« Ici, c'est ma chambre. Et là, cela va être sûrement la tienne, continuai-je en lui montrant la porte de la chambre d'amis.

_ Je… je vais avoir une chambre ? me balbutia-t-il à la figure comme un attardé mental, le tout accompagné d'un regard de poisson autiste.

_ Bah… on ne va pas te faire dormir dans le grenier, donc… répliquai-je, les sourcils levés en signe d'étonnement.

_Oui, oui, tu as raison », répondit-il, le regard perdu dans le vague.

Tout en lui faisant visiter ma chambre, avec moult gestes brusques précisant mes explications, je ne cessais de m'interroger sur son attitude.

Moi-même, j'étais réservé et solitaire, mais par choix. Je rebutais les gens parce que je le voulais. Harry, lui, semblait avoir peur des gens et les fuyaient par instinct de protection. J'en avais assez lu en psychologie (oui, je sais à 11 ans je ne fais pas de sport, mais je lis de la psycho, non mais oh !) pour savoir que c'était un traumatisme. Traumatisme de quoi ? Je n'en avais strictement aucune idée, et ça me cassais franchement le zigouigoui, voyez-vous. Parce que c'est mon frère tout de même et que je l'aime.

…

Vous voyez ? Même lui, il me change !

Je deviens niais, guimauve, pleins de bons sentiments ! C'est décidé, dès demain je m'habille en rose !

Bref, passons…

Enfin, après quelques instants dans mon antre, nous prîmes la direction de sa supposée future chambre, encore assez impersonnelle car non encore décorée. Complètement neutre en fait. Je l'aidai à défaire la valise que nous avait apportés Mr Twinkle lorsque nous étions rentrés (ne me demandez pas comment il l'a eue, mais je suis sûr que l'autre vieillard allergique y est pour quelque chose) et nous restâmes dans la chambre jusqu'au dîner, avant d'y revenir après avoir mangé pour parler de tout et de rien jusque tard dans la nuit.

Le dernier mois de vacances se passa à merveille. Harry et moi dévorions littéralement nos livres d'école en même temps que d'apprendre à nous connaître, et liant entre nous des liens comme seuls deux jumeaux peuvent en avoir. Quand je dis que nous étudiâmes avec assiduité, je dois préciser que j'étudiais mes livres et exécutais des exercices (j'avais réussi à faire voler une plume et je m'amusais souvent à réciter la théorie de la potion anti-toux) au moins deux heures par jour, et qu'Harry me suivait parfois quand l'envie lui en prenait.

Je ne savais alors pas si j'allais être bon élève à Poudlard, ne l'ayant jamais été de toute ma vie, mais j'avais néanmoins l'envie d'en apprendre plus sur la magie, et un besoin terriblement excitant de faire mes preuves et de clouer le bec de Dumbledore. Parce que sa prestance me terrifiait, et que mon orgueil affreusement mal placé m'interdisait de perdre la face devant lui.

A vrai dire, je ne pense pas qu'à cette époque je le détestais, j'étais plus empreint d'une grande aversion pour son côté pédant et vantard. Il faut dire que j'ai toujours détesté perdre, dans tout ce que je fais.

Harry, c'était une autre paire de manches. Le monde magique le fascinait, bien entendu, tout comme moi, et il était démangé de la même curiosité quand il s'agissait de tout ce qui touchait à la magie mais pour lui, c'était plus une question de connaissance. Il ne souhaitait pas apprendre un maximum, mais connaître de fond en comble cet univers. Et je pense que là se manifestait encore un des points communs que nous avions, notre gigantesque et dérangeante curiosité mal placée.

Et bien qu'il n'aimât pas particulièrement les études, et qu'il fût un vrai incapable en potions, Harry ne broncha pas quand nous retournâmes acheter des livres sur ce sujet-ci, mais aussi de sortilèges et de métamorphose — deux matières particulièrement intéressantes à mes yeux — sur le Chemin de Traverse. En échange, nous passâmes deux bonnes heures dans le magasin de Quidditch, et Harry entra ainsi en possession d'un livre appelé _Le Quidditch à travers les âges_, ainsi que de _L'Histoire de la Ligue de Quidditch d'Angleterre_. Je fis d'ailleurs un excellent achat, qui saurait se révéler utile pour la suite : _L'Histoire de Poudlard_ cependant je ne fis que le survoler, me réservant la surprise de la découverte des lieux. Je le lirai une fois dans la place. Comme les rats lors des sièges, qui infestaient les places fortes de l'intérieur.

… C'est glauque, non ?  
Bref.

Le reste de nos vacances, nous les passâmes aux abords d'un lac, dans le Sud de l'Angleterre. Chaque année mes parents louaient une maison là-bas, dans un sous-bois non loin des rives, cachée des yeux et oreilles indiscrètes, au calme.

Si je ne pouvais me vanter des qualités événementielles du lieu, j'avais su au fil des années apprécier l'éloignement serein et le calme qui régnait là-bas.

Les premières années, je n'avais pu m'empêcher de détester cet endroit, pour lequel on m'arrachait à ma bibliothèque municipale adorée, mais cette aversion me passa avec le temps j'appris à apprécier le calme et la paix qui régnait au bord de ce lac, loin des rumeurs dérangeantes de la ville et de ses perversités… Phrase bateau, s'il en est, mais vous me comprenez. Il faut dire aussi que je découvris le principe d'_emprunt _des livres quelques années plus tard, ce qui me facilita grandement la vie.

Ah, le jeune étalon fougueux que j'ai pu être me fait maintenant sourire de complaisance.

Bon, ok, je viens de me comparer à un cheval de course, qui plus est de race, moi le jeune orphelin cynique et associable que je suis ? Ça ne va pas DU TOUT ensemble….

Mais bon, bref.

Quand il découvrit le lieu, Harry s'y attacha immédiatement, souhaitant par-dessus tout se baigner dans le lac. Il me bassina avec cela durant les trois premiers jours, m'en parlant constamment dans l'ultime et diabolique but de me faire céder, ce que je finis par faire. C'était lors de la troisième nuit. Nous partagions la même chambre et lorsque je lui dis enfin « oui », il décida sans même me le demander de partir immédiatement.

Nous descendîmes alors nous baigner dans le lac à deux heures du matin, pour un bain de… deux heures du matin. Je découvris par la même occasion que l'eau était potable.

Nous jouâmes dans l'eau durant deux bonnes heures comme seul deux enfants peuvent le faire, en nous éclaboussant, et même si mon enthousiasme n'était pas palpable au début, cette nuit fut un réel bonheur. Je m'amusais par ailleurs à plonger et à tenter d'attraper de petits poissons qui ne cessaient de me glisser entre les doigts, alors que j'apercevais l'ombre du corps de Harry sur les reflets de l'eau qui clairsemaient le sable du fond du lac.

Après notre petite baignade, une fois séchés et rhabillés, nous décidâmes de faire un petit tour le long du plan d'eau¸ au clair de lune — pourquoi quand je raconte ce moment cela a un air étrangement romantique ? Cela n'était pas romantique du tout !

Nous découvrîmes ainsi une petite cascade, non loin de la maison, qui dégringolait dans le lac, au sein d'une petite clairière où nous nous arrêtâmes pour discuter quelques instants.

Alors que nous étions allongés tranquillement sur l'herbe, discutant de Poudlard et de la façon dont nous envisagions les cours et le fait de passer une année entière dans le monde des sorciers, je lançai enfin le sujet qui me taraudait le plus depuis l'arrivée d'Harry dans ma vie.

« Harry, dis-moi, pourquoi tu ne parles jamais de notre oncle et de notre tante ? Je veux dire, tu n'as jamais rien dit sur eux… me justifiai-je sous son regard soudain dur.

_ Parce que je n'en ai pas envie. Le passé est le passé, et je ne les reverrai plus, c'est ce que je retiens de toute cette histoire, me répondit-il d'un ton brusque qui ne fit que me rendre encore plus songeur et suspicieux.

_ Mais tu as passé toute ton enfance avec eux, tu n'es pas, je ne sais pas moi… triste, de ne plus les voir ? tentai-je.

_ Je t'ai vu venir, 'Dan, dit-il en employant un des surnoms que nous nous étions mis à utiliser pour nous appeler. Non, ils ne me manquent pas, et je ne leur manque pas non plus, ça j'en suis sûr.

_ Et comment peux-tu en être si sûr ?

_ Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas en parler…

_ Mais ça se passait si mal que ça ?! Je veux dire, ce n'est pas possible que tu les détestes à ce point, non ?

_ Et toi alors ? Tu n'aime pas Jane et John, et pourtant tu me répètes que je devrais absolument aimer notre oncle et notre tante, c'est pareil. Je ne les regrette pas, un point c'est tout, trancha-t-il, abrupt.

_ Sauf que tu sais très bien que c'est différent, 'Ry ! criai-je en me levant. Les Twinkle sont des tuteurs parmi d'autres, et je ne les déteste pas, ils ne sont pas ma famille, à ma majorité je ne les reverrai plus jamais ! Notre tante est du même sang que nous, elle est de notre famille, elle a connu notre mère !

_ Et alors ? Ca ne fait pas d'elle une personne agréable… me coupa Harry en me jetant un regard agacé.

_ Je ne te comprends pas, Harry, lui murmurai-je calmement en me rasseyant, tout en fixant le lac, devant nous.

_ Eh bien, restons en-là », dit-il en se levant et en repartant vers la maison, sans jeter un regard en arrière.

J'attendis quelques minutes avant de le suivre, le regard dans le vide, et un horrible doute à l'esprit. Mon frère cachait quelques chose, cela avait été évident dès la première seconde, mais maintenant je savais ce que c'était. Il n'avait pas aimé ses tuteurs à lui, mais…

Et un horrible sentiment de honte, de haine envers les Dursley, et de culpabilité me tordit l'estomac alors que je réalisai purement et simplement que, non… impossible…

Avait-il seulement été aimé de notre tante ?

Nous rentrâmes à Londres le dernier jour du mois d'août, sans jamais avoir reparlé des Dursley ou de l'enfance d'Harry, dans une ambiance conviviale de famille lambda et que je ne pus que détester, bien malgré moi, sachez-le. J'aurais aimé pour la première fois de ma vie être de bonne humeur avec quelqu'un, Harry, en l'occurrence.

Celui-ci avait dès le lendemain fait mine d'avoir oublié notre conversation et avait repris le cours de nos vacances au point ou nous étions arrêté. Une location estivale idyllique et sans histoire.

Je fis bien entendu de même parce que je suis un chieur, mais un chieur comme il faut, propre sur lui ! Je sais quand est-ce qu'emmerder le monde est acceptable, et quand ça ne l'est pas. C'est tout un art, d'après mon maître chinois, un syndiqué au SEIPC, Syndicat de l'Emmerdement Intergalactique Professionnel et Contraignant. Du grand art, vous dis-je.

Bref…

Le soir du trente et un août, veille de notre départ à Poudlard, Harry vint dans ma chambre, comme nous avions pris l'habitude de le faire depuis son arrivée chez nous. Et une fois de plus, nous parlâmes de Poudlard, mais je pus sentir monter en lui l'angoisse de la Répartition, dont nous avions pu entendre parler par Hagrid lors de notre première virée au Chemin de traverse, et à travers _l'Histoire de Poudlard_ qui pourtant n'en décrivait jamais le déroulement.

Posé sur mon canapé, en tailleur, les mains sur les chevilles, il lança le premier le sujet.

« Tu penses qu'on sera séparé ? Pour les maisons je veux dire…

_ Honnêtement, hésitais-je. Je n'espère pas, mais c'est une possibilité à prendre en compte. Je veux dire, tout ce que l'on sait, c'est qu'à Serdaigle va la perspicacité et l'intelligence, à Poufsouffle la loyauté et la bonté, à Gryffondor le courage et la force, et à Serpentard l'ambition et la ténacité. Et nous concernant, on a vraiment des profils différents, mais aussi énormément de points communs, donc c'est assez aléatoire je pense.

_ Je ne veux pas qu'on soit séparé ! Je ferai tout ce que je peux pour être dans la même maison que toi, mais par pitié pas à Serpentard ! Il fit alors la grimace. Pas avec le fils Malefoy en tout cas…

_ Tu exagères, c'est un péteux, un petit aristocrate suffisant, mais je suis sûr qu'au fond il peut être sympa, le réprimandai-je, levant les yeux au ciel.

_ Ca, c'est toi qui le dis ! rétorqua-t-il en commençant à caresser le haut du crâne d'Hedwige, sa chouette, qu'il avait pour l'occasion ramené dans ma chambre. « Ce serait la honte et gnagnagna et gnagnagna » ! Ce mec est insupportable !

_ Laisse tomber 'Ry, on s'entendra pas là-dessus, dis-je pour clore la discussion, en lui balançant un coussin de mon lit alors qu'il avait le dos tourné, faisant piailler le volatile sous l'outrage.

_ Hé ! cria-t-il en ripostant immédiatement, m'envoyant un coussin dans la tronche.

_ Tu ne m'auras pas euh ! Tu ne m'auras pas ! Chantai-je à tue-tête tout en courant dans tout les sens pour éviter les reposes têtes bourrés de plumes qui servaient maintenant de munitions à mon frère.

_ Viens-là toi ! » Et il m'envoya un projectile en plein dans l'estomac qui me fit tomber sur le lit, où il me rejoignit quelques instants plus tard.

Pendant quelques instants, il ne resta de nous qu'un amas étourdi de chaires haletantes, affalées comme des baleines échouées sur la plage.

Puis en un éclair, mon frère bondit sur ses pieds (comment fait ce bougre pour avoir autant d'énergie ?) et me lança en se retournant vers moi, le doigt triomphalement levé et le sourire carnassier aux lèvres :

« Attend-moi ici ! J'arrive de suite ! »

Et il disparut dans les escaliers dans un bruit de trot saccadé.

Je restais assis, interloqué par sa réaction particulièrement étrange. Et croyez-moi, je dis cela sur le ton de l'inquiétude la plus intense… Qu'elle mouche avait bien pu piquer mon si gentil frère ? Mon dieu, vous savez quoi, je crois que pour la première fois de ma vie, j'eus peur…

Je fixais la porte de ma chambre, qu'il venait de claquer et ne refis surface qu'au moment où il revint, pénétrant dans ma chambre comme un boulet de canon en brandissant une liasse de papiers gris que je ne réussis pas à identifier immédiatement.

« Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé hier en fouillant dans tes papiers ! m'exposa-t-il, tout fier de lui. Tes vieux bulletins de notes ! »

Je le fixais, les yeux aussi exorbités que des soucoupes martiennes en extension.

_ Rend-moi ça ! lui criai-je en lui sautant dessus, dans le vain espoir de reprendre mon droit sur mes possessions infâmantes. Bah oui, il faut avouer que malgré mon désintérêt le plus complet pour les études moldues, ma fierté était quelques peu froissée par les commentaires désobligeants de ses torchons de paperasse…

_ Et non ! se moqua-t-il en ricanant tel le sournois petit monstre qu'il était (mon dieu ! Qu'avais-je fait de lui ?). Tu les auras pas, tu les auras pas ! »

Il levait les bras aussi haut que possible, m'empêchant par conséquent d'atteindre mes papiers tant chéris.

Maudite taille !

« Si ! Rend-moi ça ! Il suffit !

_ Non, ricana-t-il encore, en me tirant la langue, quel petit rustre !

_ Si ! » hurlai-je de plus belle en sautant de plus en plus haut. »

Et je vous interdis de trouver cette situation comique, suis-je clair ?

« Non, répliqua-t-il en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, me repoussant d'une main et tenant les bulletins de l'autre.

_ Si, et je t'interdis de les lire ! lui ordonnai-je très sérieusement en le poussant vers le mur.

Grave erreur, s'il en est, et j'eus aimé que ce qui va suivre restât entre nous, voyez-vous.

_Oh, mais c'est que tu as des choses à cacher ? me provoqua-t-il avec un sourire de pur sadisme — et je ne peux que me blâmer de l'avoir rendu aussi cruel ! Mais comme on dit, l'élève trahit toujours le maître, malheureusement. Il les ouvrit (et là, je sautais de nouveau). Mais c'est que t'étais pas bon élève toi, alors !

_ Harry tu me cours sur le haricot ! »

Il s'arrêta de lire et me fixa un instant, un sourcil levé et le regard complètement blasé avant de retourner brusquement à sa lecture avec un soupir résigné.

Je crois que je lui fais honte…Mais c'est une hypothèse, rien n'est sûr. Ou alors je l'intrigue et lui fait peur en même temps. Tout dépend.

« Je cite : élève absent régulièrement, désinvolte et insolent, il a d'ailleurs violemment attaqué sans raisons apparentes son professeur au cours du dernier trimestre, occasionnant un séjour prolongé à l'hôpital pour cause de morsure. Tu l'as mordu ?

_ Il le méritait…

_ Et qu'avait fait ce pauvre homme ?

_ Il m'a regardé de travers ! Et en plus il m'a puni quand j'ai rendu la monnaie de sa pièce à un crétin de ma classe !

_ Et ce garçon, il t'avait fait quoi ? »

Waouh ! Il se prend pour notre mère ou quoi ? Frère indigne.

« Il m'avait fait perdre à la balle au prisonnier… » répliquai-je lentement, cherchant une excuse.

Bah, oui, je n'allais pas lui dire qu'il m'avait juste touché l'épaule, même si je n'aime pas ça ! Bigre, ça me ferait une belle jambe tiens…

« Et c'est la vrai raison ? »

Merde. Cramé.

« Non.

_ Ooooh… La vérité. Maintenant », m'ordonna-t-il en pointant le sol du doigt, le regard dur.

Mais vous savez qu'il est de plus en plus flippant ce garçon ?

« Il m'a touché, il le méritait, répondis-je, en essayant de rester le plus placide possible, parce que cet enfant est particulièrement déroutant, surtout quand il vous regarde comme il le faisait ce cet instant.

Effrayant.

« Eh bien, c'est une manière de voir les choses », lança Harry, désabusé — Et pourquoi d'ailleurs ! Hein ? Espèce de traître ! Je suis incompris ! — tout en souriant et en parcourant les feuillets, avant de les poser sur mon bureau.

Il me taquina encore quelques instants (je vous dis, c'est un sadique) puis nous revînmes sur Poudlard, et notamment l'apprentissage de la magie en générale, jusque tôt dans la matinée.

Je profitai d'ailleurs de l'occasion, de façon très sournoise et furtive, pour observer les changements que ce mois de vacances et ma « famille » avaient opérés sur mon frère.

S'il semblait encore et toujours peu habitué à recevoir ce que j'aurais appelé dans son cas, les « privilèges » d'un enfant lambda, il était bien plus ouvert et souriant qu'à son arrivée. Il avait pris du poids aussi, et semblait plus impressionnant, enfin…autant qu'un enfant de onze ans peut l'être.

Quoi ? A onze ans il faut assumer que notre ressemblance avec une crevette est plus importante que celle d'avec un être humain normalement constitué, non mais ! Et non, je ne viens pas de comparer quinze pourcents de l'humanité avec un crustacé dont la capacité de réflexion maximale atteint les trois neurones… C'est faux, je vais porter plainte pour diffamation !

Et oui, je suis un je-m'en-foutiste professionnel, mais j'ai de la culture générale ! Ca vous en bouche un coin, hein ?

Pour en revenir à Harry — Oui, oui, nous nous sommes éloignés du sujet, vous ne l'avez pas remarqué ? — il paraissait beaucoup plus ouvert avec les adultes que lors de notre rencontre et avait pleinement accepté nos tuteurs, les Twinkles. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il me semblait, depuis une petite semaine.

C'est peut-être présomptueux de le penser, mais c'est cette nuit-là que j'eus pour la première fois l'impression d'être aussi proche que possible de mon frère, et j'eus conscience alors que le lendemain commençait une des plus belle période de notre vie. Ensemble.

Le matin du premier septembre, ce fut Mme Twinkle qui vînt nous réveiller, et je vous jure que ce fut la première fois que cela m'arriva ; tous deux endormis dans mon lit après une très longue nuit de discussions en tout genre.

Elle entra silencieusement en robe de chambre, et vint secouer légèrement l'épaule d'Harry qui me réveilla d'un coup dans les côtes (la brute !) malencontreusement.

« Les enfants, il est l'heure de se lever si vous voulez avoir votre train à l'heure dite. Levez-vous.

_ Grmphng… »

Je pense que ma réponse fut d'une clarté limpide à mon humble avis. Pour Harry, je fus alors intronisé en tant que, et le reste encore, le « Troll Sacré du réveil », ne me demandez pas pourquoi.

Je trouve cela assez vexant en fait.

Pour couper à toutes protestations, discussions et formes de rebellions en tout genre, nous nous levâmes et nous apprêtâmes pour prendre notre petit déjeuner à la cuisine quand mon tuteur déboula comme un bolide dans la pièce.

« Alors les garçons ? Prêt pour le grand jour ? Vous vous sentez comment ?

_ Bien monsieur, merci monsieur », répondit Harry avec un sourire qui, fort heureusement, n'avait rien de timide.

Je ne pris même pas la peine de répondre. Ce vieux bougre me connaissait assez pour savoir qu'une simple rentrée ne me faisait pas peur.

Le seul ennui, c'est qu'il avait complètement tort.

En vérité, si je ne les avais pas retenues, mes dents auraient sûrement claqué plus fort que celles des noyés du Titanic lors de leur pool party finale. J'étais mort de trouille.

Après le petit déjeuné (toast, confiture, jus d'orange, saucisse, jambon, œuf, je suis un britannique pur sang moi, messieurs dames), nous remontâmes à l'étage faire nos valises. Je pris un sac de cuir en bandoulière pour les cours, mes livres de classe, mes parchemins et plumes, (mes affaires quoi), quelques lectures moldues et sorcières pour passer le temps, en plus de ma deuxième valise, exclusivement réservée aux vêtements et produits de toilettes, je prends soin de moi, et longtemps, sachez-le.

Après cela, je descendais ma valise dans le vestibule, avant de pénétrer dans la chambre d'Harry, ou je l'aperçus de dos, face à son lit, immobile.

« Harry, ça va ? lui demandai-je doucement, en penchant légèrement la tête pour tenter d'apercevoir son visage.

_ Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas, je me demande juste si je dois absolument emporter des livres en plus de ceux pour les cours…c'est lourd dans la valise.

_ Euh… sérieusement je ne sais pas si on a le temps-là. Prends ceux pour les cours, je t'en passerais si tu en as besoin…

Parfois, je ne comprends pas mon frère.

« Ok, attend j'arrive… » répondit-il en soupirant de soulagement.

Incompréhensible, vous dis-je.

Il rangea toute une pile de livres dans son placard avec un nouveau soupir de contentement et ferma sa valise juste après, prenant ma suite alors que je descendais dans le vestibule prendre mon manteau de blazer en coton.

Harry, lui, prit la veste noire en peau de buffle que nous lui avions acheté à Londres en même temps qu'une nouvelle garde-robe avant de partir en vacances, lorsque nous nous étions aperçu que mon frère n'avait que des guenilles à se mettre.

En bas, ma tutrice attendait, un —encore— nouveau livre entre les mains, adossée au mur, alors que mon tuteur ne cessait de voyager entre la table basse, le meuble du vestibule en acajou et l'entrée, oubliant chaque fois quelque chose dans son mantra « clés, téléphone à antenne, cigarettes (oui, mon tuteur fume et je sais que c'est mal), clés de la voiture, tickets de réduction pour la pompe à essence, c'est bon ! », et après cinq oui, cinq voyage au pas de course, il ouvrit enfin la porte de la maison, et s'avança d'un pas conquérant vers notre petite voiture française, avant de s'arrêter net :

« Mer** ! Mon porte-monnaie ! »

Et il partit en hurlant à l'intérieur, rouvrant toutes les pièces et déclenchant un vacarme à réveiller le ou les morts qui devaient bien somnoler en paix sous les fondations de la maison. Ce cirque (habituel quand on le connait, très perturbant pour un étranger) dura bien quelques dix minutes encore, avant que l'on entende un cri de victoire à peine étouffé par la distance et les murs, et qu'il ressorte, haletant.

« Il était sur la table de nuit ! Mais je le savais, hein… »

Mais oui, bien sûr, fis-je mentalement en levant les yeux au ciel, tout en ouvrant la portière, et laissant Harry se placer à ma gauche. Nos tuteurs entrèrent ensuite et nous partîmes ainsi, à dix heures moins le quart de la maison, en direction de Londres et plus précisément de King's Cross.

Nous arrivâmes à la gare avec quarante-cinq minutes d'avance sur le départ du train, et nos tuteurs nous guidèrent vers les voies neuf et dix d'un pas zigzaguant, qui me mit un léger doute à l'esprit. Où donc pouvait bien se trouver cette voie ?

Arrivés au bout du quai entre les deux voies, ils se tournèrent vers et nous demandèrent, avec un grand sourire.

« Bon, apparemment le passage est par là, vous savez où les enfants ? »

Nous les fixâmes interloqués :

« Parce que vous ne savez pas comment on accède au train ? interrogea Harry en me jetant un regard paniqué.

_ Euh… non », sourit Mr Twinkle, apparemment étonné que NOUS ne sussions pas où se trouvât le quai neuf trois-quarts, et à cet instant précis j'eus envie de l'assommer.

Je vous en ficherais des plans foireux moi ! Qui sont les adultes ici ? Crétins, ne pus-je m'empêcher de penser, désespéré par l'état d'innocence et de naïveté stupide avancé de nos tuteurs.

« Nous non plus, si vous voulez le savoir, lui répliquai-je vertement.

_ Pardon ? Mais, alors…

_ Attendez, le coupa sa femme. Je vais demander au contrôleur », nous informa-t-elle en s'éloignant vers un gros monsieur chauve engoncé dans l'uniforme bleu et rouge des contrôleurs de trains.

Un moldu qui aurait su comment accéder à un train sorcier ? Laissez-moi rire. Non, sérieusement pourquoi ne sommes-nous entourés que d'incapables ?

Nous vîmes de loin notre tutrice aborder l'homme et lui parler quelques instants, avant qu'il ne lui rît au nez et ne lui fît signe de déguerpir dédaigneusement, sans aucun tact.

C'était prévisible, mais l'impolitesse de cet homme me provoque encore des remontées gastriques quand j'y repense. Quel goujat !

« Il ne sait rien, nous annonça-t-elle inutilement en arrivant à notre hauteur. Je crois qu'il va falloir que l'on se débrouille. »

D'un même mouvement, nous nous retournâmes et observâmes la foule autour de nous, cherchant un quelconque indice de présence sorcière dans la gare. Quelques instants plus tard, Harry tourna la tête si brusquement la tête que je crus qu'il allait se l'arracher sur le coup. Il s'avança sans nous dire un mot et nous nous jetâmes un regard, ne sachant pas s'il fallait le suivre ou non. Il commença à parler à une dame rousse et potelée, entourée de toute une tribu de poil de carottes bruyants et tapageurs un véritable élevage industriel, voila ce à quoi ça ressemblait, mais bon… chacun sa vie, non ?

Elle désigna un des « cheveux orange », qui devait bien avoir notre âge, puis Harry nous fit signe de venir, d'un geste de la main.

« Voici Mme Weasley, c'est une sorcière, dit-il en souriant alors que nous approchions. Mme Weasley, voici mes tuteurs, ainsi que mon jumeau, Adrian.

_ Bonjour, bonjour, messieurs dames ! dit-elle d'une voix accueillante et enjouée. C'est la première fois que vous allez à Poudlard ? nous demanda-t-elle avant que nous ne répondissions par un hochement de tête affirmatif.

_ Alors c'est bien simple, vous voyez le mur là-bas ? commença-t-elle ses explications en montrant du doigt la surface d'un des grands piliers de briques de la gare. Il faut foncer droit dedans, sans peur, et vous traverserez. C'est la première fois pour mon Ronald aussi, alors les grands vont vous montrer, tu y vas Percy ? »

Un grand roux longiligne et frisoté s'avança, commença à courir avec son chariot et sa chouette droit sur les briques. Il continua à courir de plus en plus vite et au moment où je crus qu'il allait se prendre le mur, il disparut ! Purement et simplement, il s'était volatilisé !

« Fred ? continua Mme Weasley en désignant du menton un des roux qui se trouvait être exactement identique au poil de carotte d'à côté.

_ Moi c'est George, maman ! s'offusqua le premier exemplaire du binôme d'une voix outrée. Tu confondrais le nom de tes propres enfants ?

_ Oh excuse-moi, George ! Tu veux bien y aller ? »

Il fonça immédiatement droit dans le mur et alors que… Fred (c'est lui, non ? Ils m'embrouillent à être exactement pareils !) s'avançait pour rentrer lui aussi, il se tourna vers sa mère.

« Au fait, maman. George, c'est moi, et pas Fred », lui dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Et il disparut exactement de la même façon que le précédent, Percy.

Après le second jumeau, nous passâmes tous les quatre, en souhaitant bonne chance au Ronald et en saluant la mère et la gamine, pardon, l'enfant de sexe féminin qui les accompagnait. Probablement leur petite sœur.

Non, comme vous pouvez le remarquer, je n'aime pas les enfants.

Mais alors pas du tout.

C'est moche. Ça fait du bruit, ça n'a aucun respect, aucune réflexion, aucune intelligence. C'est bête comme ses pieds.

Bref. J'aime pas.

Quand nous arrivâmes de l'autre côté, nous fûmes immergés dans le monde sorcier. En plein dedans. Et ce fut magnifique.

Il y avait des gens partout, habillés de couleurs vives et désordonnées, des familles qui encadraient leurs enfants, des parents qui enserraient leurs gamins dans leurs bras en pleurant toutes les larmes de leur corps, des pères et des mères éplorées abandonnant leur progéniture pour aller faire une tentative de suicide une fois rentrée a la maison...

Bref. De magnifiques clichés. Beaucoup de clichés, beaucoup trop.

De la niaiserie aussi, en masse. Beaucoup de bons sentiments dégoulinant de bonne volonté, d'amour et d'affection. Les trois composantes essentielles de la stupidité selon Adrian Sirius Potter, aka moi.

C'est une théorie prouvée vous savez?

Mais je crois que le pire c'était le bruit.

Un vacarme assourdissant! Plein de blablabla inutile, des rires faux, des cris de gorets, un enthousiasme débordant, pour peu. Wow, vous allez à Poudlard-là! Pas à Harvard!

Vous pensez qu'ils connaissent Harvard?

Oui, ce commentaire est hypocrite. Parce que je MEURS d'envie d'aller à Poudlard, de monter dans ce sacré nom de Dieu de train rouge et de découvrir cette sacré école, mais seule une torture longue intensive et unique au monde pourra me permettre de l'avouer. Et seul Harry la connait alors je suis tranquille. Normalement.

Tout en traçant notre chemin, nous aperçûmes Mme Weasley, qui réprimandait un des jumeaux. Nous trouvâmes quelques instants plus tard une porte du train qui s'ouvrit alors que nous approchions et dans laquelle nous eûmes de nombreuses difficultés à glisser nos valises. Pour ne pas dire que je dus la tirer de toute les forces de mes petits bras maigrelets afin de lui faire monter les quelques marches d'accès au train. Un exercice épuisant, si vous voulez mon avis ; à ne jamais réitérer.

Une fois montés à bord, nous partîmes à la recherche d'un compartiment vide, que nous trouvâmes après un quart d'heure de slalom intensif entre les élèves qui arpentaient déjà le couloir en courant dans tous les sens.

Nous installâmes nos valises dans le filet à bagages situé au dessus de nos têtes, puis vint le temps des aux revoirs.

« Au revoir, Jane, John », dis-je placidement en leur faisant chacun la bise, comme à chaque adieu entre nous.

Harry en revanche étreignit chacun des adultes qui le lui rendirent bien.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants avant de partir et de descendre sur le quai pour nous faire des signes de la main encourageants à travers la fenêtre.

Ils quittèrent le quai après quelques minutes, disparaissant dans la foule qui attendait jusqu'au départ du train en dégoulinant de sentiments.

Nous prîmes confortablement place dans les banquettes aux coussins rouges millésime, et alors que nous parlions peu avant le départ du train un autre enfant apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. En tournant la tête vers lui, Harry et moi reconnûmes sans étonnement le fils Weasley qui entrait a Poudlard en même temps que nous.

Je lui envoyais un sourire avant qu'il ne commençât à parler:

" Heu... Je peux m'asseoir? Parce qu'il n'y a plus de place dans le reste du train, alors...

_ Oui, oui, bien sûr! » lui répondit Harry avec un sourire, tandis que je l'approuvai d'un hochement de tête tout aussi accueillant.

Il s'avança et avec l'aide qu'Harry lui proposa immédiatement (hors de question que je hisse quelque chose d'aussi lourd, je ne suis pas un portier, moi !) installa sa valisa à côté des nôtres. Après cela il s'assit à côté de mon frère, tandis que je restais face à eux et que le roux se mettait timidement à l'aise.

Il y eut un instant de flottement avant qu'il ne nous demandât d'une voix hésitante, tout en plaçant son manteau à côté de lui.

« Dites, j'ai entendu dire que vous... vous étiez les jumeaux... les Potter? Enfin, vous voyez ce que je veux dire, non? »

Nous nous jetâmes un regard alors que je lui répondis :

_ Oui, c'est nous », lui appris-je avec un sourire bienveillant, pour dissiper son embarras.

Harry m'approuva d'un signe de tête alors que le roux sursautait presque de surprise.

« Mais alors vous avez vraiment les... s'interrogea-t-il en pointant son front du doigt.

_ Oui oui, répondit-on d'une même voix en relevant nos cheveux pour mettre en évidence les traces si funestement célèbres que Voldemort nous avait laissés presque dix ans plus tôt.

_ Waouh », ne put-il que répliquer, la bouche grande ouverte et sans voix.

Si nous nous attendions à cette réaction, elle nous laissa tout de même mal à l'aise car elle était pour nous deux le signe d'une enfance morne et plutôt malheureuse, a laquelle nous ne trouvions rien de bien impressionnant.

Après un instant de silence au cours duquel je me mis à caresser Edgar avec attention, Harry reprit, hésitant :

« Et toi ? On a vu que tu avais une famille plutôt atypique, non ?

_ Boarf, soupira-t-il brusquement en se renfonçant dans son siège. Je suis le sixième d'une famille de sept enfants. J'ai cinq frères et une petite sœur. Les deux plus grands Bill et Charlie ne sont plus à Poudlard. Charlie est dresseur de Dragon en Roumanie, tandis que Bill est devenu briseur de sorts en Egypte pour Gringotts. Ensuite, il y a Percy puis les jumeaux, Fred et George : Percy est en cinquième année et a été nommé Préfet ; les jumeaux sont en troisième année, mais eux c'est tout le contraire, ils passent leurs temps à faire les quatre cents coups. Mes parents ont reçu plus de lettres de Dumbledore que tout Poudlard réunis à cause d'eux. Mais ils sont marrants et ont de bons résultats, alors au final on laisse faire, finit-il sur un léger sourire, en levant les yeux au ciel.

_ Préfet ? C'est quoi ? Demandai-je après un instant de réflexion infructueux.

_ Préfet ? Mais… vous connaissez le fonctionnement de Poudlard au moins ? s'étonna le roux en se levant pour aller sortir un rat brun et dodu de sa cage, accrochée à sa valise. D'ailleurs, voici Croûtard, mon rat. Il appartenait à Percy avant. »

Nous secouâmes négativement la tête tandis qu'Edgar fixait le rat comme s'il se fût agi d'un repas particulièrement appétissant.

« Bien alors, les Préfets de Poudlard sont tous nommés par le directeur. Ce sont des élèves à partir de la cinquième année qui sont chargés de faire respecter l'ordre et la discipline en l'absence des professeurs. Il y a un garçon et une fille de cinquième, sixième ou septième année par maison en tant que Préfets les Préfets en chefs sont deux, un garçon et une fille de septième année toutes maisons confondues. Quand on est nommé Préfet en cinquième ou sixième année, on le reste jusqu'à la fin de sa scolarité. Pour moi, c'est plus un fardeau qu'autre chose, mais bon…

_C'est prestigieux comme poste ? lui demandai-je dès qu'il eut fini, intrigué, alors qu'Harry levait les yeux au ciel.

_ Euh… hésita le roux sous mon air soudainement intéressé, il dut me trouver étrange sur le coup je crois. Oui, plutôt. Généralement les Préfets sont choisis parmi les meilleurs élèves de leur promotion, et encore plus les Préfets en Chefs, alors, c'est surtout un signe de la reconnaissance de l'excellence de l'élève je pense. »

Alors que je m'apprêtai à poser une autre question, appâté par le principe des élèves responsables des autres, Harry coupa court à notre discussion en interrogeant assez abruptement Ron :

« Et les matières, le Quidditch ? Tu sais comment s'organise l'emploi du temps ?

_ Et bien, de ce que j'en sais, on suit des cours de base dès la première année que l'on garde jusqu'en septième année, selon nos résultats aux examens…

_ Des examens ? Il y a des examens chez les sorciers ? s'étonna bruyamment Harry alors que ça voix se perdait dans sa gorge avec un bruit de succion assez répugnant, je dois l'avouer.

_ Bien sûr ! Les seuls examens qui comptent vraiment sont les B.U.S.E.S et les A.S.P.I.C.S en cinquième et septième année, mais il y a un examen de validation de l'année à chaque mois de juin. D'ailleurs d'après ce que j'ai compris quand Percy me l'a expliqué, les résultats ne comptent que pour la moitié de ton passage, les notes de l'année comptent aussi… »

Il fit une pause et inspira un grand coup, puis d'un signe de la main nous arrêta alors que nous nous apprêtions à l'interroger sur le pourquoi du comment.

« Désolé… Je n'aime pas trop parler pendant longtemps. Enfin bref. Le Quidditch tu m'as dit ? se renseigna-t-il alors même que mon frère hochait la tête avec un sourire encourageant. Eh bien, le Quidditch est le sport sorcier par excellence, n'est ce pas ? A Poudlard on peut le pratiquer en compétition à partir de la deuxième année, et on suit des cours de vols en première année. La compétition s'articule entre les quatre équipes de l'école, une par maison : Gryffondor, Poufsouffle…

_ Serdaigle… continuai-je.

_ … Et Serpentard, finit Harry en se renfrognant légèrement à la mention de ce nom.

_ Bien ! Vous savez au moins ça, se réjouit notre voisin en nous regardant mon frère et moi l'un après l'autre. En fait, ce n'est pas compliqué, la saison s'articule autour de 8 matchs, chaque équipe affronte toutes les autres une fois, après quoi les deux plus faibles se batte en duels pour la troisième place, tandis que les deux plus fortes ont pour but de s'étriper lors du dernier match de l'année qui mène à la Coupe de Quidditch. Généralement le match est toujours sujet à des violences ou des tensions entre les deux maisons rivales, qui veulent absolument remporter la coupe.

_ Mais pourquoi ? Ce n'est qu'un sport, après tout, soliloquai-je dans mon coin en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Parce que remporter la coupe montre aux autres maisons que la leur est supérieure, et permet de passer à la postérité dans l'histoire de Poudlard, surtout pour les Capitaines qui souvent veulent faire du Quidditch en professionnel. Sinon…

_ Il y a déjà eu des… accidents ? lâcha Harry avec un demi-sourire légèrement crispé.

_ C'est-à-dire ? Oui, bien sûr, commença le jeune Weasley sans prendre en compte l'air de plus en plus blanc de mon frère qui semblait sur le point de défaillir.

_ Ce que mon frère veut dire, c'est est-ce qu'il y a déjà eu des accidents mortels à Poudlard ?

_ Ah, non, le rassura Ron d'un sourire rayonnant. De ce que mes frères m'ont raconté, il n'y a pas eu de morts au moins ces dix dernières années. Quelques blessures graves, mais jamais mortelles…. »

Ils continuèrent à discuter ainsi pendant quelques temps et me désintéressant de leur conversation je dirigeai mon regard vers la fenêtre et le paysage qui y défilait. Nous n'avions pas vu le temps passer et déjà la banlieue londonienne avait disparu depuis longtemps seuls s'étendaient à nos côtés des champs parcourus de hameaux dépeuplés. Je restai ainsi encore quelques heures et alors qu'une heure approchai je me saisis de mon livre, abandonné dans la matinée pour finir de la lire.

Le chariot du déjeuner passa peu après, et alors qu'Harry nous prenait les desserts j'observai notre accord tacite de tout nous partager en nous achetant des sandwichs que nous dévorâmes en compagnie de Ron qui avait eu son déjeuner préparé par sa mère. La viande d'Hippogriffe qui se trouvait à l'intérieur de nos sandwichs était par ailleurs succulente et je me rappelle pas d'en avoir goûté une aussi délicieuse que celle du Poudlard Express.

Après le repas, nous discutâmes entre nous de Poudlard, des maisons et de la vie quotidienne des sorciers, dont Harry et moi ignorions tout ou presque.

Dans le même temps, nous nous empiffrions de Dragées Surprises de Bertie Crochue, et si Ron et moi tombions sur des gouts passables (menthe pour lui, mûres pour moi), Harry eut moins de chance (à retenir, le blanc a pois marron, c'est vomi) quoique le goût pomme de terre me dégouta quelque peu…

Ron était en train d'examiner suspicieusement une dragée orange à taches rouges quand la portière coulissa brusquement, laissant passer trois personnes dans notre compartiment.

Au centre se tenait un blond platine que je mis du temps à reconnaître comme étant Draco Malefoy, le blond de chez Mme Guipure. A sa droite venait un garçon de couleur qui nous fixait d'un air placide, mais avec une lueur moqueuse dans le regard. A sa gauche se trouvait un grand très brun, aux yeux aussi très bleus qui nous fixa à peine un instant avant de sortir un livre dont je n'aperçus pas le titre.

« Alors c'était bien vrai… Les jumeaux Potter arrivent à Poudlard ! Dire que j'ai eu un doute sur votre identité au Chemin de Traverse.

_ Qu'est ce que tu veux Malefoy ? répliqua sèchement Harry en lui jetant un regard méfiant.

_ Oh ! Tu le prends comme ça, Potter ? On ne t'a pas éduqué correctement à ce que je vois, mais je peux y remédier, continua-t-il en parcourant Ron du regard. En t'évitant de traîner avec la racaille de notre société, notamment… finit-il avec un sourire goguenard aux lèvres.

_ Pour qui tu te prends, Malefoy ! hurla immédiatement Ron en se levant, les poings serrés, furieux.

_ Pour quelqu'un de plus respectable que toi et ta famille de belettes sans le sou, susurra dangereusement le blond en plissant les yeux.

_ Arrête, Malefoy, intervins-je alors d'une voix forte, mais tremblant de peur intérieurement, je bénis alors mon corps de n'avoir pas suivi ma bouche et d'être resté assis ! Pourquoi est ce qu'il fallait absolument que je l'ouvre, nom de Dieu ? Ou tu t'assieds et tu agis comme un être humain civilisé, ou tu dégages.

_ Et pourquoi est-ce que je t'obéirais ? me répondit notre visiteur en haussant un sourcil d'étonnement.

_ Si c'est pour nous parler comme tu le fais alors qu'on ne se connaît pas, va-t-en. Je veux juste être tranquille voilà tout. »

Il y eut un instant de grand silence, durant lequel plus personne ne fit un seul geste et où tout le monde observa la suite des évènements, puis, à la grande surprise de tous les protagonistes, y compris moi, il s'assit.

« D'accord, et maintenant, je te parle comment, dis-moi ? me demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin que je ne sus décrypter.

_ Normalement, comme tu parlerais à quelqu'un que tu apprends à connaître, non ? » Le questionnai-je (j'adore les questions rhétoriques, on ne peut pas faire plus inutile, je trouve, et c'est extrêmement appréciable).

Il hésita un instant puis fit rentrer ses amis dans la cabine, et si Harry et Ron en furent mécontents ils ne le montrèrent pas, ou si peu, tant leurs regards étonnés fixaient Malefoy sans même le voir.

Brisant l'atmosphère pesante du compartiment, une voix résonna soudain :

« Qui a regardé le dernier match des Harpies de Holyhead ? La question avait été lâchée par le deuxième ami de Draco, que je regardais avec une lueur d'amour dans les yeux que cet enfant soit béni !

_ Celui contre les Canons de Chudley ? » demanda Ronald, soudainement enthousiasmé et sortant de son état amorphe en un sursaut.

Ron, soit assuré de ta montée au ciel !

« Vous préférez quelle équipe ? »

Draco, je crois que je commence à t'aimer…

« Les Canons ! répliquèrent chœur le premier et Ron, avant de se lancer un regard étonné, pour ensuite éclater de rire en se tenant les côtes.

_ Quoi ? Mais ils passent leur temps à perdre ! s'exclama le blond, faussement outragé, en regardant alternativement ses deux voisins.

_ Justement, répliqua le noir, qui, je l'appris plus tard, se nommait Blaise. C'est là que se trouve toute la beauté du soutien ! Et puis au moins, tu es entre vrais fans, et tu évites les groupies hystériques comme avec les Frelons de Wimbourne.

_ C'est exactement ça ! » le reprit Ron, et ils se sourirent de nouveau.

Ils intégrèrent bien vite Harry à la conversation, chacun tentant de le convaincre de soutenir l'une ou l'autre équipe avec force cris enthousiastes.

Le deuxième ami de Draco, celui qui lisait, s'était assis à ma gauche, contre le mur, et tout comme moi lisait tranquillement sans déranger quiconque. Mais je ne pus m'empêcher de l'interrompre dans sa lecture quand j'aperçus le titre de son ouvrage.

« Les vampires, hein. Tu en connais ? »

Il ne releva la tête que quelques instants plus tard, impassible.

_ Non, pourquoi cette question ?

_ Eh bien, tu lis un livre sur les vampires, alors…

_ Pas du tout. Les vampires sont bien trop rares pour que je puisse en connaître un. Immortels, ils craignent la lumière du jour et se réfugient dans des régions peu hospitalières. Bien que le sang y soit rare.

_ Et comment tu sais tout ça ? » demandai-je, impressionné.

Il hésita un instant en tournant nerveusement les pages de son livre, puis me répondit :

« J'ai le temps suffisant. Ma mère est morte et mon père est absent.

_ Je suis désolé, repris-je avec un sincère air contrit au visage. Ça ne doit pas être facile.

_ Oh pas besoin. Je le vis très bien, me morigéna-t-il en chassant ses pensées d'un geste de la main. Tu ne trouves pas leur discussion sur le Quidditch ennuyeuse, toi ?

_ Oh que si ! Mais dis-moi, tu n'es pas impatient d'intégrer Poudlard ?

_ Beaucoup. Je sens que le manoir va me manquer. »

Et la discussion continua ainsi tout le long de l'après-midi, nous de notre côté alors que Harry, Ron, Blaise et Draco parlaient cours, sport et animaux magiques.

Quand brusquement….

« Excusez-moi, vous n'auriez pas vu un crapaud ? »

C'était une jeune fille de taille moyenne, au visage fin et aux dents légèrement en avant, qui portait sur son crâne une tignasse de cheveux châtains incommensurable et qui lui descendait jusqu'aux omoplates.

Elle venait, en claquant brusquement la portière, de jeter un froid dans la cabine, et chacun la fixait de haut en bas alors qu'elle venait de réitérer sa question.

« Donc, personne ici n'a vu de crapaud ? Un garçon appelé Neville Longdubat cherche le sien…

_ Non désolé, personne n'a vu de crapaud ici, lui répondit Blaise, froid et impassible, ce qui eut pour effet de la faire rougir.

_ D'accord, désolé pour le dérangement… commença-t-elle en commençant à fermer la porte derrière elle, rouge comme une tomate trop mûre.

_ Attend ! m'empressai-je de la rattraper subitement en me levant. Je viens avec toi, je dois prendre l'air un moment… »

Mais qu'est ce qu'il me prend aujourd'hui ! Il faut que je recommence à réfléchir et que j'arrête d'utiliser ce putain instinct, non mais !

En sortant, je jetais un dernier regard dans notre cabine où Ron, Draco et Harry recommençait de nouveau à parler tandis Blaise nous fixait toujours et Théodore était déjà reparti dans sa lecture.

Après avoir fermé la portière, la fille et moi avançâmes dans le couloir sans parler en zigzaguant souvent entre des plus grands que nous.

Nous traversâmes ainsi je crois plus de la moitié du train. En passant entre les wagons sur de petites plateformes de métal qui tremblotaient sous la vitesse du train.

Ainsi, le trajet me parut abominablement long (car en plus de tout traverser, nous dûmes toquer à presque chacun des compartiments que nous croisions pour demander si quelqu'un avait vu le crapaud de ce Neville, ce qui ne fut jamais le cas, précisons-le).

Entretemps, vu que j'étais et suis toujours quelqu'un de très sociable (et je vous interdis de rire, sérieusement !) j'entamais la conversation dès que nous fûmes un tant soit peu éloigné de mon compartiment.

« Au fait, moi c'est Adrian, Adrian Potter », dis-je en lui tendant la main.

Elle la serra presque aussitôt, de soudaines étoiles venant d'apparaître dans ses yeux bruns.

« Vraiment ? Mais tu, tu es l'un des Survivants ! s'exclama-t-elle haut et fort, en proie à l'excitation.

_ Oui, répondis-je en rougissant et en lui faisant signe de baisser la voix, car j'en avais vu plusieurs tiquer dans le couloir à l'entente de mon « titre ».

_ Oh… moi c'est Hermione Granger, je suis née-moldue, reprit-elle en chuchotant. Tu sais, j'ai lu plein de choses sur vous deux !

_ Ah bon ? Il y a des livres sur nous ? demandai-je, interloqué.

_ Mais bien sûr ! Il y en a plein, tu ne le savais pas ? me demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Non, hésitai-je un instant, puis je décidais de tout lui déballer parce que je sentais que je pouvais lui faire confiance. En fait, mon frère et moi ne connaissions rien du monde magique jusqu'au milieu de l'été.

_ Vraiment ?... Mais alors ? Tu es comme moi ! s'exclama-t-elle en me souriant de toutes ses dents.

_ C'est-à-dire ? la questionnai-je en m'étonnant à mon tour.

_ Et bien je suis née-moldue, ce qui veut dire que je n'ai aucune ascendance magique connue, je suis née de parents sans pouvoirs magiques, m'expliqua-t-elle en baissant la voix après que nous fussions rentrés puis ressortis d'un compartiment sans le moindre résultat.

_ C'est possible ça ? m'étonnai-je alors de vive voix.

_ Oui oui, fit-elle en me faisant à son tour signe de baisser d'un ton. Mais sois discret, parce que ce n'est pas forcément bien vu par tout le monde…

_ Ah bon ? Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a de mal à ça ? Continuai-je de la questionner après avoir jeté un œil dans le couloir derrière nous.

_ J'ai lu dans _Traité sur la Société Sorcière du XXème siècle_ que depuis que les nés moldus ne sont plus rejetés par le ministère il existe un classement officieux du « sang » de la population, elle lâcha la suite avec un regard triste et dégouté à la fois. Ceux qui s'appellent eux-mêmes les « Sangs-purs » et qui classent leur lignée au dessus des autres parce qu'elle est très ancienne les « Sangs-Mêlés » qui sont issus de parents sorciers et moldus à la fois et les nés-moldus, que les Sangs-Purs appellent « Sangs de Bourbes » et qui, pour certains, déshonorent la sorcellerie en introduisant du sang moldu en son sein…

_ Et pourquoi ce serait mal ?

_ Je ne sais pas. Il faudrait demander à un Sangs-Pur je suppose. »

Durant tout le reste du trajet, nous parlâmes de choses et d'autres. Nous apprîmes à nous découvrir, comme je l'avais fait avec Harry et un peu avec Théodore. Nos sujets tournaient autour de la famille souvent. De nos goûts, et de nos envies, parfois. Mais aussi de Poudlard et du monde magique, souvent.

Au final, si Harry et moi partagions une soif de découverte et d'apprentissage, Hermione me comprenait parfaitement du point de vu de la connaissance, et de la soif que nous avons de montrer au monde sorcier tout entier que malgré notre éducation moldue, nous valions autant qu'eux.

J'appris beaucoup grâce à elle et si nous n'étions pas inséparables, je pouvais nous considérer comme bons amis au moment ou elle me raccompagna jusqu'à mon compartiment. Elle me conseilla d'ailleurs de me changer directement en rentrant, car le train n'allait pas tarder à arriver.

Au moment où je poussais la portière, Harry, Draco, Ron et Blaise disputait une partie de cartes que l'on me présenta comme la « bataille explosive ». J'en compris vite le concept. Grâce aux cartes, magiquement modifiées, on construit un château de cartes en y ajoutant chacun son tour une pièce, et le premier qui fait tout exploser a perdu et doit un gage.

Et contre toute attente, Harry s'en sortait plutôt pas mal parce qu'avec Draco il était le seul à ne jamais avoir fait exploser le château de cartes.

Je leur répétais le conseil d'Hermione et tout se passa pour le mieux. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'en revenant de son compartiment où il était parti chercher sa cape, Draco ne me demande, sur le ton de la conversation :

« Au fait Adrian, ton après-midi avec la Sang de Bourbe s'est bien passé ? »

Si Ron tiqua, il ne le montra pas tandis qu'Harry me questionna du regard pour savoir de quoi il parlait. Je lui fis signe que je lui raconterai plus tard.

« Et qu'est-ce qui te donne le droit de l'appeler comme ça, Malefoy ?

_ Eh bien son sang n'est pas pur… renifla mon interlocuteur avec un mépris horripilant.

_ Oh, et tu penses que le sang rend meilleurs ceux qui ont le bon gêne ?

_ Non mais, nous Sangs-Purs avons plus de droit qu'elle… commença-t-il à argumenter avant que Ron ne le coupe.

_ C'est des conneries tout ça. Venez, moi je sors, le train est arrêté.

_ Et je crois que je vais faire de même, dit-je en sortant. Tu me déçois Draco. »

Ron et moi ne tardâmes pas à être rejoints par le reste de notre compartiment, et Blaise, qui s'apitoya sur la saleté de la gare réussit à nous détendre un peu tandis que Théodore lisait toujours son livre. Ron, Harry, Draco et moi étions toujours silencieux.

Je jetai un regard anxieux à mon frère.

Il faisait nuit, le quai et la foule paraissaient fantomatiques à travers la fumée s'échappant encore du train, et je pris la main de mon frère parce que j'en avais besoin.

Ce soir, tout commençait, enfin.

**-FIN DU CHAPITRE-**

**Merci d'avoir lu!**

**Une petite review? Toute petite, minuscule, un mots, une lettres, un quart de lettre même! une tache d'encre virtuelle me suffit! Sivouplaaaaaîîîît...**

**J'en suis réduit à mendier, c'est affligeant...**

**Je ne dirais pas merci à A-L a cause de son retard, tiens! NA! Beuuuh *tire la langue sans aucune grâce*.**

**Enfin...merci quand même! beaucoup fort! *bises baveuses***

**Bref, à une prochaine j'espère, les choupix!**

**Biiz**

**Whity Crazy Rabbit :B**


	4. Chapter 4

**REBONJOUR M'SIEURS DAMES!**

**Et oui, je ne suis pas mort écrasé par un bulldozer conduit par un malade psychotique ayant la rage...J'ai juste eu 10 jours sans internet ni ordinateur (donc pas d'écriture Word, juste du papier, et cette version la...mieux vaut pour vos mirettes que vous ne la voyez pas) plus une grosse panne, plus ma bêta (que je n'aimeuuh!) qui a fait un très très beau voyage dans un très très beau pays très très lointain, pour voir un très très beau prince très très charmant (nan, j'déconne pour le prince, mais le voyage, c'est vrai!) x) et puis j'ai accepté de traduire les chapitres 17 et 18 de _Transcendance_, pour Paradise of Readers, qui sont en rade de traducteurs. Et vu que je suis un être humain normalement constitué j'ai mal calculé la dose de travail et j'ai pas trouvé le temps de tout faire! :O**

**Ca m'excuse un temps soit peu?**

**Nan? Ok, je vais me pendre...**

**Bye...**

**Au revoir, Monde Cruel! :O**

**...**

**Nan plus sérieusement, _je ne possède rien_ de Harry Potter, sauf Adrian et mon scénario ;) C'est un rating _T pour insultes répétés envers personnes d'âge mûre._**

**Je vous remercie pour vos reviews (MERCI, MERCI, MERCIIIIII!) vos favoris, vos follow, et tout et tout, ça me fait énormément plaisir, j'espère que vous avez passé, que vous passez encore, de bonnes vacances d'été!**

**Et une dédicace à A-L Ma bêta d'amour qui tue! Je la n'aime! :D**

**Bonne Lecture!**

**Chapitre 4-La répartition aux multiples répercussions**

« _ L'premièr' années, par ici ! » gronda une voix tonitruante qui perça le brouhaha de la foule en ébullition que formait le corps étudiant de Poudlard.

Nous tournâmes tous d'un même mouvement la tête vers la gauche d'où semblait provenir la voix, pour être un instant aveuglés par la lumière de la lampe tempête qu'il tenait dans sa main droite.

Il ? C'était Hagrid.

Alors que nous nous approchions de lui comme la timide masse d'enfants de onze ans que nous étions, il salua Harry d'une bourrade amicale (qui au passage, sembla plus lui briser les côtes que le rassurer) et moi d'un grand sourire édenté, avant de nous apostropher :

« Alors c'va l'jumeaux ? P'trop anxieux pour l'Répartition ? »

Nous lui répondîmes poliment par la négative, tout en récoltant un nombre important de regards intrigués parmi nos futurs camarades.

« S'vez-moi, et r'stez près d'moi ! » nous lança Hagrid en nous faisant signe de le suivre d'un geste.

Nous avançâmes au milieu des murmures intrigués de tout le groupe majoritairement à propos de Poudlard et du château en lui-même. A quoi ressemblait-il ? Comment allions nous être répartis ? Par qui ? Quand ?

C'était ces grandes questions qui revenaient régulièrement alors que nous avions quitté le quai de la gare pour un chemin de sous-bois boueux, menant aux abords d'un lac d'où s'élançaient par-dessus les eaux sombres du Lac, des pontons en chêne.

« _ Pour 'rriver à Poudlard, qu'vous allez apercevoir d'que'ques instants, on va traverser l'lac en barque, nous interpella soudainement Hagrid en désignant du doigt les frêles embarcations amarrés aux quais. P'plus d'quat'e par barque, et faites 'ttention à pas tomber à l'eau ! » nous avertit-il.

Je levais les yeux au ciel d'exaspération. Qui serait tout bonnement assez bête pour…

Waouh.

En avançant sur le chemin en arc de cercle pour rejoindre les barques, nous avions dépassé l'orée des bois et Poudlard s'étendait de toute son immensité devant nos yeux, ébahis pour la plupart.

Les hautes tours du château s'élevaient assez hautes dans le ciel pour être enveloppées de rares nuages qui cachaient les étoiles en cette fraîche nuit de septembre. Et chaque fenêtre éclairée de la forteresse brillait comme un même joyau d'opale contre les pierres brutes des remparts noircis par la nuit. Au coin de chaque coursive, contre chaque ardoise des toits et chaque gouttière qui ornait le haut des austères murs de pierres se reflétaient la lumière bleutée de l'astre lunaire, alors plein, rendant la scène enchanteresse.

Nous nous avancions vers un château de conte de fées, et nous le savions du moins à entendre les épanchements excités qui parcouraient alors notre groupe. Nous approchâmes des barques et certains commencèrent à s'y assoir, lorsque Hagrid nous pressa un peu. Nous nous installâmes alors tous au plus vite, plus par excitation et impatience que par réelle peur du garde-chasse.

Je repérai Hermione derrière trois filles qui semblaient amies et qui discutaient avec animation, probablement de Poudlard. D'un signe de tête, je proposai à la jeune née-moldue de s'installer avec moi, Harry et Ron dans la barque, ce qu'elle accepta avec un sourire ravi en nous rejoignant d'un pas pressé.

« _ Impatiente ? lui demandai-je alors que nous nous asseyions côtes à côtes.

_ À qui le dis-tu ! me répondit-elle. Même si la Répartition me fait un peu peur, je dois l'avouer. Je ne sais toujours pas dans quelle maison je pense aller, et ça m'angoisse…

_ Comme nous tous ici, je pense, la rassurai-je en jetant un regard circulaire sur le reste du groupe. N'est-ce pas, Harry ? demandai-je à mon frère sur un ton moqueur, espérant qu'il jouerait le jeu pour rassurer Hermione, ce qu'il fit et un peu pour me moquer de lui, aussi, je l'avoue.

_ Laisse-moi stresser en paix, monstre ! » me bouda-t-il dignement, assis sur un banc de bois de la barque minuscule, en prenant un ton offusqué.

Bientôt, nous fûmes tous installés et sans que personne n'eût fait le moindre geste pour, les amarres se détachèrent, glissant dans l'eau en de légers remous. Sous nos exclamations étouffées, les barques commencèrent la traversée du lac, se dirigeant droit vers la falaise en dents de scies sur laquelle était perchée toute une moitié de la forteresse, en un promontoire plongeant abruptement dans les eaux sombres du lac.

Sur la falaise, je viens bien de dire sur la falaise ?

Bien. Nous arrivons à Poudlard pour foncer et mourir contre une falaise qui d'ici m'apparaît comme sacrément mortelle ?

Parfait !

Restons calme. Nous sommes dans une école de sorcellerie après tout, ils doivent bien avoir prévu quelque chose, non ? Tout ceci est très certainement planifié, j'en suis sûr.

Espérons …

Durant un instant, je me demandai si j'étais vraiment le seul à avoir pensé à cela. Autour de moi tout le monde babillait avec ferveur à propos de Poudlard tout en observant le château, sans se préoccuper de notre destination finale.

Je lance un regard à Hermione qui fixait elle aussi le château, des étoiles plein les yeux.

« _ Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

_ La magie peut faire de grande chose, et ça se voit. Mais je réserve mon avis pour plus tard.

_ Je pense à peu près la même chose. Sauf que j'ai déjà un avis sur la question, ricanais-je en pensant au vieux babouin chronophage.

_ C'est-à-dire ?

_ Je n'aime pas Dumbledore, il … commençai-je en affichant une grimace moqueuse.

_ Et tu te fais des idées, 'Dan. Dumbledore est quelqu'un de bien nos parents croyaient en lui, m'interrompit Harry en se retournant vers nous et en me lançant un regard blasé.

_ Il n'empêche qu'il ne m'inspire pas confiance. Je suis sûr qu'il y avait d'autres moyens de...

_ Il a fait ça dans l'intérêt de tout le monde, j'en suis sûr, me coupa de nouveau mon frère, en me désignant le reste du groupe d'un regard, comme un avertissement.

_ J'en doute fort, 'Ry.

_ Et on en a déjà parlé. Discussion close, soupira mon frère en me jetant un regard mi-exaspéré, mi-suppliant.

_ Mrmph. »

Ron et Hermione avaient tout suivi de l'échange, lançant des regards successifs entre Harry et moi, avant que cette denière ne me lançât un froncement de sourcils interrogateur, secouant légèrement la tête. Une interrogation que je balayai immédiatement d'un geste de la main.

« 'Tention à vos mains ! » nous avertit soudain Hagrid de sa voix bourrue.

Nous avions entretemps atteint la falaise, et comme je l'avais espéré, tout avait été prévu.

Nous arrivâmes dans ce qui semblait être un grand hangar à bateaux, entièrement fait de bois, en passant entre des poutres pointues dont Hagrid nous expliqua quelles servaient à tendre des filets destinés à bloquer l'accès au hangar aux poissons de toutes sortes.

Là, nos barques s'amarrèrent seules, et nous débarquâmes sur le plancher de bois une fois les embarcations solidement attachées.

Notre sujet de discorde vite oublié, Harry et moi trépignions ensembles en parlant. Excités comme des Joncheruines en chasse.

Pour les Joncheruines, je vous expliquerai une autre fois…

Une fois en haut, nous pénétrâmes par une arche de pierre dans le péristyle d'une grande cour irrégulièrement dallée par de grands blocs de granit blanc. Nous traversâmes cette même cour au pas de course, guidés par le garde-chasse vers une immense porte de bois sculptée, gravée en son centre d'un blason rassemblant un griffon, un aigle, un serpent et un blaireau. Ces symboles revenaient d'ailleurs en alternance sur toute la surface de la porte.

Je pensais avec justesse que cela devait être les représentations des quatre maisons de Poudlard.

Alors que nous n'étions qu'à quelques mètres des battants de bois les portes s'ouvrirent d'elles-mêmes en un bel ensemble, comme poussées par des mains invisibles, et une sorcière entièrement vêtue de velours émeraude apparut, arborant une expression sévère.

Immédiatement il n'y eut plus aucun bruit, et Harry et moi nous nous jetâmes un regard intrigué.

« _ Vous pouvez disposer Hagrid, on vous attend pour le banquet.

_ Bien professeure, » répondit notre guide en nous dépassant pour disparaître à l'intérieur.

Une fois Hagrid hors de vue, elle nous fit signe d'avancer. Le hall était immense, son plafond semblant s'étendre à une bonne dizaine de mètres au-dessus de nos têtes, et sa largeur suffisait largement pour contenir plusieurs fois la maison de Twinkle, et elle n'était pas petite. Tout était fait de pierre, le sol, les murs et même les grandes torches qui illuminaientt aussi bien qu'une ampoule l'immensité architecturale dans laquelle nous nous trouvions. Face à nous se trouvait un immense escalier qui rejoignait une coursive à mi-hauteur, de là des couloirs partaient sur la droite et la gauche, des tapisseries les ornant. Sur le mur de droite se trouvait une porte au moins aussi immense que celle que nous venions de passer, mais faite d'argent et d'or, et non de métal et de bois. Je remarquai cependant qu'elle était gravée des mêmes motifs que sa jumelle. A gauche, un couloir d'où s'échappait la lumière argentée de la lune partait dans les profondeurs de Poudlard.

La sorcière nous désigna d'un geste une porte de bois simple, au fond à droite du hall, dans l'ombre de l'escalier principal nous commençâmes à avancer, et c'est sous sa tutelle que nous entrâmes dans une nouvelle salle.

Ce ne devait pas être une salle de cours, et pourtant cela y ressemblait fortement. Sur toute sa longueur, des bancs de bois, sur lesquels elle nous fit signe de nous asseoir. Nous nous installâmes, moi à la droite d'Harry, Hermione à mes côté, à la gauche de mon frère se trouvait Ron, tout de suite suivi par Malefoy, puis Blaise et enfin Théodore. Nous étions au troisième rang environ, si je me souviens bien.

« Bonsoir. Il y eut un moment de silence. Bienvenue à Poudlard, continua-t-elle en semblant se rappeler que la politesse était une valeur essentielle des rapports humains. Je suis la professeure McGonagall, professeure de Métamorphose, directrice adjointe au Professeur Dumbledore et accessoirement directrice de la maison Gryffondor. Vous êtes ici à Poudlard (Franchement, comme si on ne le savait pas ! Décidément, je ne l'aimais pas non plus, celle-là), école de sorcellerie ou nous vous apprendrons tous ce qu'il y à apprendre sur la magie. Dans quelques minutes, vous serez répartis entre quatre maisons, qui deviendront votre famille durant la durée de l'année scolaire. Ces maisons se nomment Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Tout au long de l'année scolaire, vous étudierez et votre assiduité, si elle est appliquée, recevra ce qui lui est dû. Un travail méritant accordera ainsi à votre maison des points, qui lui permettront peut-être de remporter la Coupe des Quatre Maisons à la fin de l'année. En revanche l'indiscipline, en cours comme lors de vos temps libres, vous en coûteront. Ceci en plus de sanctions telles qu'heures de retenue, devoirs supplémentaires et lettres aux parents, avant un renvoi partiel, puis définitif pour les cas les plus graves. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

Non, nous singes pas comprendre parlote humains, ougabouga !... Crétine. Je déteste les questions rhétoriques, vous avez remarqué ?

Devant notre silence, elle ajouta :

« Bien, attendez-moi ici, je reviens dans quelques instants. »

Elle s'éclipsa dans une envolée de cape, et instantanément les murmures reprirent de plus belle, avant qu'une ombre argentée, dégageant des reflets bleutés, ne traverse la salle en y produisant une légère brise glacée alors que le lieu était totalement hermétique, j'avais vérifié ! Un instant plus tard, il n'y avait plus rien d'autre que nous dans cette salle.

Après un silence religieux observé par la plupart d'entre nous, une brune, que j'avais déjà aperçu de l'autre côté du lac prit la parole en un souffle :

« C'était bien un fantôme, non ? »

Il y eut une série de gloussements étouffés en provenance d'un groupe de filles, de l'autre côté de la salle, que je pris bien soin d'ignorer. N'ayant que du mépris pour les énergumènes gémissantes qui venaient de nous interrompre, je me tournai vers la brune à qui avait posé la question, et que Draco interpella presque immédiatement.

« Bien sûr que c'était un fantôme, Davis, on ne t'as jamais dit que les couloirs de Poudlard en étaient truffés ? » la questionna le blond que j'abhorrais en présence des gens qu'il méprisait.

A travers le banc Harry lui donna une tape dans l'épaule, en lui lançant un regard mauvais qu'il ignora royalement. Ceci fait il lui donna une tape sur le haut du crâne.

« Et toi, on ne t'a jamais appris à être aimable ? Quelle éducation, singea la blonde à ses côtés. Et laisse nous tranquille. »

Draco rosit (il est pâle, qui peut-on ? On est un cadavre en décomposition avancée ou on ne l'est pas) de rage, avant de lancer d'une voix acerbe :

« Oh, on la défend, Greengrass ? Je ne te savais pas si… Gryffondor, » se moqua-t-il en prenant un air narquois.

La blonde, qui avait immédiatement serré les poings, s'apprêtait à répliquer quand la professeure McGonagall fit de nouveau son entrée dans la petite salle, son air sévère de nouveau plaqué sur son visage.

« Bien, maintenant, veuillez me suivre, et en silence. »

Nous nous levâmes et en un rang presque parfait puis la suivîmes. Le silence était alors d'une nature presque religieuse.

Elle traversa le grand Hall par lequel nous étions entrés, avant de pousser les grandes portes d'or, par lesquelles nous percevions la rumeur d'un grand nombre de voix.

Et notre respectueux silence fut rompu.

Chacun, moi y compris, d'entre nous ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'extasier devant la majesté du lieu dans lequel nous venions de rentrer.

La grande salle est un endroit magique, aussi magique que peut l'être la plus imposante des pièces de Poudlard. Elle nous apparut ce soir-là, inondée par la lumière des torches qui parsemaient ses murs, colorée par les tapisseries chatoyantes, aux couleurs des quatre maisons de l'école. Les chandelles qui flottaient au-dessus de nos têtes sous les nuages du plafond magique, créé à l'image du ciel qui surplombait la forteresse, rajoutaient encore à l'enchantement qui enveloppait le lieu et notre entrée dans le monde de la magie. Car c'est bien de cela qu'il s'agissait, bien plus que d'une simple cérémonie décidant des sept années que nous allions passer ici, c'était un rite de passage, la signature de notre appartenance à ce nouveau monde, notre monde.

Tous les autres élèves, assis le long des quatre longues tables de bois massif qui parcouraient la salle dans toute sa longueur, nous fixaient. Des couverts d'or parsemaient les tables, reflétant la lumière des torches en de multiples vagues iridescentes sur les murs et le sol de pierre.

Le tout paraissait… surréaliste.

J'allais dire magique, mais ça aurait fait beaucoup trop cliché, et puis j'aurais été obligé de faire une remarque sur le jeu de mot, ce qui aurait été une perte de temps absolue.

Donc pas magique, mais surréaliste.

Au bout de la salle, perpendiculaire aux autres, sur une estrade en pierre, se trouvait une longue table en bois brun ou siégeait les professeurs… et Dumbledore, confortablement installé dans un immense trône d'or massif.

Quel homme pédant, ce vieux croûton, je vous jure.

Je l'en assommerais bien, histoire de m'en débarrasser, tiens.

Crétin.

Nous nous arrêtâmes au pied de l'estrade, et McGonagall s'avança vers un vieux chapeau décrépi, posé sur un tabouret, et qui se mit soudainement à chanter.

À chanter, un chapeau.

Et d'après ce que je comprends, il a appartenu à Godric Gryffondor en personne…

En voilà un autre, de crétin, tiens.

Un chapeau !

Il aurait pu choisir un objet avec un peu plus de prestance, quoi !

Non. Il a pris un chapeau.

Je me répète mais ce Godric Gryffondor s'en tient une couche, croyez-moi.

Bref. Le chapeau ambulant a fini sa chanson, et après qu'élèves et enseignants eussent applaudis, la vieille chouette de McGo' nous interpella :

« Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous vous avancerez et enfilerez le Choixpeau, qui vous répartira, expliqua-t-elle tout en extirpant de sous ses robes un morceau de parchemin d'une longueur plus que respectable. Abbot, Hannah ! »

Une rousse aux grosses joues roses s'avança et s'installa sur le tabouret en chaussant le cha-Choixpeau, pardon. Il y eut un instant de flottement, puis le bout de tissu cria.

« POUFSOUFFLE ! »

La table la plus à gauche depuis l'entrée explosa en applaudissements, certains se levant même pour accueillir la nouvelle venue, qui fut prise au milieu d'embrassades aux airs de matchs de catch, avant qu'on ne la laissât s'asseoir moi-même j'avais du retenir un cri d'horreur en assistant à cette scène d'une barbarie sans nom... le premier qui oserait ne serait-ce que m'effleurer dans une infime tentative de me faire une chose pareille perdrait immédiatement tout espoir d'une descendance quelconque. Non, je n'irais pas à Poufsouffle. Dès qu'elle eut posé le bout du fessier sur le banc, McGonagall reprit :

« Boot Terry ! »

Un jeune brun aux allures de freluquet s'avança et fit comme sa prédécesseuse.

« SERDAIGLE ! » beugla presque immédiatement le chapeau –oui, j'ai décidé de l'appeler chapeau, c'est beaucoup plus mnémotechnique comme nom, si vous voulez mon avis.

De ce que je compris du reste de la répartition entre appels, cris et acclamations pleines d'hormones d'adolescents en rut dirigées à la baguette par un vieux pédophile tricentenaire, la table de Poufsouffle se trouvait à notre gauche la plus extrême, avec la table de Gryffondor juste à côté. Serpentard et Serdaigle se trouvaient dans ce même ordre, mais du côté droit.

Pendant ce temps, le chapeau et McGonagall avaient continué d'égrener les noms et les maisons de mes camarades jusqu'à une certaine personne en particulier, pour laquelle je fus très attentif.

« Granger, Hermione ! »

Je souris à ma toute nouvelle « amie » -ce mot est niais, n'est-ce pas ? Terriblement niais même- alors qu'elle sortait notre groupe pour accéder à l'estrade ou se tenait la directrice des Gryffondors. Quand elle y parvint, elle resta une bonne minute sous le chapeau, et je pense ne pas avoir été le seul à observer les nombreuses grimaces (ridicules, soit dit en passant) qu'il fit de ses affreux plis de tissu fort disgracieux. Cela commença à m'inquiéter quand le couvre-chef ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt, attendit quelques secondes, puis s'exclama, dans un cri :

« SERDAIGLE ! »

La table bleu et argent l'applaudit bien fort, et elle rejoignit au trot Terry, Mandy Brocklehurst et Anthony Goldstein qui avaient été répartis à Serdaigle peu avant elle.

Puis, directement après Lanson, Conrad, réparti à Poufsouffle, vint le tour de Draco.

« Malefoy, Draco ! » annonça la directrice-adjointe au vieillard.

Comme tous les autres il s'assit sur le tabouret, quoique d'un pas légèrement plus lent. Ayant pris un minimum connaissance de son caractère, j'étais sûr que c'était juste pour faire monter la sauce. Alors d'après ce qu'Harry et moi avions compris sur le Chemin de Traverse, il allait finir à Serpentard, pour sûr.

A peine le chapeau eut-il effleuré du bout de son large bord les mèches blondes de l'apprenti sorcier qu'il beugla :

« GRYFFONDOR ! »

Nous eûmes tous un instant de blocage je crois. La stupéfaction ne dura qu'une seconde, une seule. L'instant d'après, les élèves se retournèrent en une marée humaine vers leurs voisins, échangeant frénétiquement des murmures surexcités. Comme un boulet de canon, les théories fusèrent, et même parmi les futurs élèves que nous étions alors, j'entendis je crois, les plus belles idioties connues à ce jour.

« C'est un Mangemort ! Tu-Sais-Qui l'a envoyé pour tuer Dumbledore ! »

« Il veut faire péter leur salle Commune ! Il est armé de « pombes », des armes moldues, et va faire exploser tous les Gryffons ! »

« C'est bien connu que Serpentards et Gryffondors se détestent. Cette graine de mage noir va détruire ses adversaires de l'intérieur. Il a la ruse des Serpents. »

…Et autres joyeusetés. Enfin, je vous laisse imaginer. Un Malefoy à Gryffondor ? Foutre ! Cessez de raconter des fadaises, non de Morga… de Merlin, désolé.

Draco n'avait pas fini de s'avancer vers les rouges et or que Dumbledore se leva brusquement, sa baguette portée sur sa gorge. Je dois avouer que sur le moment, j'avais espéré un suicide. Je fus déçu.

« S'ils-vous-plaît, les enfants, retentit sa voix, aussi amplifiée que s'il avait utilisé un micro et disposé des enceintes dans toute la salle. Un peu de tenue et de silence seraient de rigueur pour cette cérémonie de Répartition. Merci. »

Et il se rassit, dans un silence complet.

Le vieux bouc a parlé alors les bouquetins écoutent, comme qui dirait.

Presque juste après Théodore fut envoyé à Serpentard, sans surprise, et fut bien accueilli par sa nouvelle maison. Puis, la liste s'égrenant, vint notre tour.

« Potter, Adrian ! » s'exclama McGonagall, qui parut avoir sursauté, un instant.

La salle fut aussitôt parcourue de toute part par LA question.

« Potter ? Elle a bien dit Potter ? LES Potter ? »

Dans cette atmosphère pesante, je m'avançai hors du dorénavant moins nombreux groupe de premières année, jetant un dernier regard et un sourire angoissé à Harry, qui me répondit d'un geste de la main. Est-ce que lui aussi avait soudainement un nœud de plomb dans l'estomac ?

En montant l'estrade, je m'en rendis compte que j'avais tous les regards de la salle qui me scrutaient, et tout particulièrement celui de Dumbledore que j'aperçus en relevant la tête. A la seconde où je le croisai, il y eu un flash bleu, dans toute la salle, qui fut traversé par un éclair cyan, l'espace d'un instant.

Je clignai des yeux, et m'aperçus que ma vision s'était brouillée, au moment même où elle revint à la normale. Je jetai un regard hésitant à Dumbledore pour voir ses sourcils immaculés se froncer imperceptiblement.

Alors que je pris place sur le tabouret, je jetai un regard sur la salle, qui outre les murmures, s'avérait très tranquille. Personne ne semblait avoir été dérangé par l'éclair bleu. Pourtant je l'avais vu, moi, juste à l'instant !

Chassant ces pensées d'un mouvement de tête, je laissais la professeure de Métamorphose me placer religieusement le couvre-chef sur le crâne, quand il me _parla _:

_« _ Alors comme ça c'est un Potter, hein ? Je me souviens très bien de vos parents à tous les deux. James et Lily Potter, deux Gryffondors dans l'âme._

__ Ah bon ? l'interrogeai-je en pensée, curieux._

__ Bien sûr, mais là n'est pas la question. Je m'occupe ici de ton cas. Je vois d'ailleurs une grande soif de connaissances et de reconnaissance qui conviendraient bien à Serpentard, une grande loyauté et un sens de la justice qui t'entraîneraient plus vers Poufsouffle. Peu de courage, cependant. Non, Gryffondor ne te conviendrait pas. Par contre, cette envie de connaissance, elle est plus forte que tout ! Tu es prêt à l'effort, à la grandeur académique...Oui, la maison qui t'irait le mieux est…_SERDAIGLE ! »

McGonagall me retira le Choixpeau du crâne, et alors que la table des aigles s'était levée toute entière pour m'acclamer bruyamment, je commençais à marcher pour la rejoindre.

Puis je croisai le regard d'Harry parmi les non-répartis et il me fit un léger sourire où l'on voyait pointer sa déception. Je savais, bien sûr, qu'il aurait adoré que nous soyons tous deux répartis à Gryffondor, comme nos parents avant nous.

Raté pour cette fois, désolé frérot.

Je rejoignis les Serdaigles de première année et m'assis à côté d'Hermione qui me sourit de toutes ses dents.

« Potter, Harry ! » avait en effet appelé la sévère professeure à la robe verte bouteille.

Harry s'avança et, comme tous les autres élèves avant lui, mit le chapeau sur sa tête. Il y resta plusieurs minutes, et derrières les murmures liés à notre nom, j'entendis clairement l'étonnement et les interrogations des autres. Sous les regards suspicieux ou intrigués qu'on lui jetait, je respirai un grand coup et fixai fièrement Harry. Nous n'étions apparemment pas destinés à avoir droit à une vie normale, soit. On ferait avec. Hermione me jeta un regard scrutateur et plein de questions avant que la vieille loque ne rendît enfin son verdict.

« GRYFFONDOR ! »

La table des lions, comme j'avais entendu les plus âgés les appeler, explosa elle aussi en applaudissements, arborant fièrement son titre de maison la plus tapageuse de l'école. Les jumeaux Weasley se levèrent même pour scander :

« Potter avec nous ! Potter avec nous ! Potter avec nous ! »

Cela fit son petit effet car une vague de rires légers traversa la Grande Salle, détendant l'atmosphère tendue qui s'était installée dès l'annonce de notre nom.

Après Harry, Ron fut envoyé à Gryffondor, ou il fut fort bien accueilli et acclamé Blaise fut envoyé à Serpentard ou il rejoignit Théodore, pour clôturer la Cérémonie de Répartition.

Immédiatement après que ce dernier se fût assis, alors que McGonagall retraversait la salle chapeau et tabouret au bout de la baguette, les couleurs de la salle changèrent, alternant jaune et noir et vert et argent.

« _ Pourquoi ce changement de couleurs ? demanda Padma Patil, une autre de mes camarades qui avait été répartie à Serdaigle juste avant moi.  
_ C'est comme ça à chaque début d'année, lui répondit presque immédiatement un quatrième année que l'on apprit plus tard être Roger Davies. Les deux maisons misent à l'honneur lors du festin sont celles ayant entamé et terminé la Répartition, ici Poufsouffle et Serpentard. »

Nous le remerciâmes poliment, et Hermione commença immédiatement à se présenter.

« _ Bonsoir ! Moi, c'est Hermione. Je suis née-moldue…

_ Enchanté ! Je suis Anthony Godlstein, un sang-mêlé.

_ Moi, c'est Lisa Turpin, mais je suis une sang-pure. Vous venez d'où ?

_ Avec ma sœur nous venons d'Inde. Moi, c'est Padma, comme vous avez sûrement dû le comprendre, dit une typée indienne en désignant l'estrade d'un coup d'œil. Ma jumelle, Parvati, a été envoyée à Gryffondor, comme ton frère, me précisa-t-elle en me souriant, sourire que je lui rendis.

_Et moi c'est Terry, Terry Boot. Je viens du Nottinghamshire, et mes parents sont tous les deux des sorciers. Mon père était à Gryffondor et ma mère à Serdaigle.

_ Oh… »

Notre conversation fut interrompue par le directeur, qui se leva sous un reniflement méprisant de ma part, alors que je m'affalai telle une brute sur la table sans lui prêter la moindre once d'attention. Cependant, et bien malgré moi, sachez-le, je ne pus que l'entendre tant le silence fut complet dès qu'il se racla la gorge.

Étouffe-toi, tiens.

Crétin.

« Bienvenue, bienvenue à vous, jeunes enfants (pédophilie ? À vérifier) et rebienvenue à tous les anciens, commença-t-il en nous lançant un sourire de papi gâteau de toutes ses dents trop blanches. Bien que, je n'en doute pas, vous mourriez de faim, je dois d'abord vous apprendre, ou vous remémorer –regard perçant à l'adresse des jumeaux Weasley- les quelques règles de base de la vie au château. Ainsi, magie et duels sont strictement interdits –non, sérieux ? Je ne le savais pas !- dans les couloirs et si vous désirez affronter publiquement un de vos camarades –ce type est malade-, un club de duel encadré par vos professeurs vous est ouvert dès la cinquième année, sur inscription. Par ailleurs, cette année, l'accès au couloir Ouest du troisième étage vous est strictement et formellement interdit –traduction : j'y mijote quelque chose de louche et tout à fait illégal, veuillez ne pas fouiner-, à moins que vous ne souhaitiez mourir dans d'atroces souffrances –et hop, une dose d'exagération, histoire de nous foutre la peur de notre vie-. De la même manière, la Forêt Interdite est, comme son nom l'indique, Interdite -…les déductions de ce type sont d'un haut niveau, vraiment- pour des raisons plus qu'évidentes. La liste des objets interdits au sein de cet établissement se trouve dans le bureau de M. Rusard, au première étage de l'aile Est, entre la tour d'astronomie et l'aile de botanique, du côté opposé à cette salle. Sur ce, avant qu'aucun d'entre vous ne meure de faim -comme si ça allait te déranger !- je ne vous dirai qu'une chose : Nigaud ! Grasdouble ! Bizarre ! Pinçon ! Bon appétit. »

Je n'eus même pas le temps de penser une remarque cynique à son égard que les plats se remplirent de victuailles, les carafes de liquides colorés et d'eau, tandis que les conversations reprenaient à un rythme effréné. Et presque au même instant tous les élèves se précipitèrent sur la nourriture, emplissant leur assiette de tout ce qui leur plaisait. Nous fîmes de même, et pûmes observer que certains élèves se levaient pour aller quémander tel ou tel plat à l'autre bout de leur table.

« _ Le service à l'air assez libre, fit remarquer Padma en se servant d'une boisson orange que l'on nous avait dit être du jus de citrouille

_ Oui, et les plats sont succulents, si je peux me permettre ! renchérit Terry en reprenant deux parts de volaille.

_ Mais dites-moi, vous savez quand est-ce-que les cours commencent ? dis-je en me penchant sur la table pour tous nous apercevoir.

_ Probablement lundi, puisqu'on est vendredi soir. À moins que les cours n'aient aussi lieu le samedi matin, expliqua Hermione entre deux gorgées d'eau.

_ Le samedi matin ? C'est possible ça ? s'étonna Anthony en fronçant les sourcils.

_ C'était comme ça dans mon école primaire moldue en tout cas, lui répondit la jeune brune en haussant les épaules d'un air blasé.

_ Mais c'est un crime, un meurtre, une infamie ! » se rebella le jeune sang-mêlé en prenant un air horrifié, tout en levant les bras au ciel, arrachant un rire à tout le groupe.

Je perdis le fil de leur conversation à ce moment-là, car je m'étais retourné vers la table des Gryffondors pour y apercevoir mon frère qui, croisant mon regard à ce moment-là, me fit de grand signes pour m'indiquer une place libre face à lui.

« Excusez-moi, je reviens dans un instant », lançai-je à mes camarades.

Je traversai l'espace qui nous séparait d'un pas pressé, avant de m'asseoir face à lui sur l'espace qu'il m'avait réservé.

« _ Alors, Serdaigle ? me demanda-t-il avec un léger sourire.

_ Pas mal, pas mal, les gens ont l'air sympathiques, mais toi ? Gryffondor, hum ?

_ Bof, tout le monde est très accueillant ici, et puis… »

Je reçus soudainement une tape dans le dos qui envoya mon nez faire plus ample connaissance avec un plat de salade méditerranéenne.

« _ Alors, comme ça tu finis chez les intellectuels souffreteux ?

_ Bonsoir Draco, le saluai-je en retour avec un regard blasé. Tout va bien ?

_ Parfaitement ! Pourquoi ? me répondit-il avec un grand sourire avant de s'asseoir à nos côtés.

_ Eh bien, je jetai un regard sceptique à Harry, d'après ce que nous avions compris, tu n'étais pas très enthousiaste à propos des Gryffondors, avant ce soir…

_ Foutaises ! Je suis très bien là où je suis ! renchérit le blond en se servant du jus de citrouille.

_ Bon, bah alors, si tout va bien… »

Nous continuâmes à discuter, Harry et moi échangeant des regards étonnés face à l'attitude plus qu'ouverte de Draco, lui qui nous avait paru si froid et fermé sur le Chemin de Traverse et dans le train.

Cependant, bientôt ce fut au tour des desserts de laisser place à des plats vides, et après un salut et un « bonne année scolaire » de la part de Dumbledore, on nous enjoignit à suivre nos préfets pour nous rendre dans notre salle commune. Je rejoignis le groupe de Serdaigle et retrouvait les autres, Hermione me demandant comment s'intégrait Harry, Draco et Ron, ce à quoi je lui répondis que tout allait très bien pour eux. Nous arrivâmes devant une gargouille, représentant une tête de dragon gueule ouverte (quelle originalité ! Brillant, vraiment) où le préfet nous expliqua que la gargouille, en vertu des valeurs de notre maison, ne nous laisserait entrer que si nous répondions correctement à son énigme, aléatoire et plus tordue en hiver qu'en été, apparemment, à cause du froid. Bientôt la statue de pierre se redressa et passa son regard sur nous avant de dire, d'une voix cassée et graveleuse :

« Si vous souhaitez la conserver,

Des excès il faut vous écarter,

Elle marque le départ et l'arrivée,

Il y en a cinq sur une portée,

Qui est-elle ? »

Cette chose est sadique. C'est moi qui vous le dis. En plus je n'ai jamais été fan d'énigmes. Mais bon, je ferai attention de ne jamais sortir seul et ça devrait aller, pensai-je alors que le préfet après quelques instants donnait la réponse et nous permettait à tous d'entrer.

Il nous montra la salle commune, agréable dans ses tons bleu roi et or pâle, et les dortoirs, après quoi nous nous précipitâmes dans lesdits dortoirs où je me rendis compte que j'étais complètement épuisé.

Après m'être changé et avoir fait ma toilette, je m'écroulai sous mes draps, heureusement moelleux et confortables, et m'endormis presque aussitôt.

En attendant le lendemain…

**-The E.N.D (référence! :O)**

**Alors? **

**Je donnerais la réponse à l'énigme dans le prochain chapitre, mais en attentdant, proposez moi vos idées par reviews! :D Vu qu'on est le premier septembre dans l'histoire j'en ai fait une facile, et je mettrais une énigme comme ça à chaque fois que Adrian aura besoin de rentrer chez les aigles! ;)**

**Juste un indice, pour TROUVER la réponse je vous donne un mot: REPLAY, et un chiffre: 4**

**Mais franchement, en réfléchissant, c'est bon ;)**

**Juste pour dire que les indices vont vous faire galérer encore plus...même si à la fin vous êtes sur d'avoir la réponse!**

**Bref, N'em, n'em point? Reviews? Pleaseuuh? S.V.P?**

**Bye Bye (Bye! Référence, musique de l'artsiste Cro!)**

**PS: en tapant ça, je viens de remarquer que SMS pourrais aussi dire Save My Soul...Flippant nan? (Attend, je tenvoie un Save My Soul! :O)**


End file.
